Senior Year
by dianafranxo
Summary: This is the sequel to my story After New Years. After the summer Karma and Amy seem to be more in love than ever. But after coming back to Austin will they be able to survive senior year together. The stress of colleges, SAT's, and a new girl maybe enough to break Hester's cutest couple. As for the rest of the gang new beginnings await. Things change when people change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Summer away means new drama. I'm actually not updating this story until** **Monday sorry this is just the preview.**

Senior Year

 _Dear Lauren_

 _My internship is only a couple of weeks left and we didn't know it was going to be so exhausting. NYC was amazing for the first few weeks, especially every time Karma and I got lost. We couldn't get used to it at the beginning and we became really homesick. But once I got used to it everything just felt just like home. It seemed to be in place. The pace of the NYC life was just exhilarating. Even Karma found company in New York. She made friends with one of the girls at the internship. Alex. I think was her name. Everything seems to be great we will be back soon and I really don't want to leave. Our boss here told me I have potential. And would love to see me back here at NYU. And I'm actually thinking about it. But I also think about Karma. I hope your trip is going just as well._

 _-Love Amy_

 _Dear Amy,_

 _My summer was interrupted by Liam. He changed after trying over and over to find his dad we were starting to give up. But her grew irritable and bitter. Which doesn't make sense because we actually had sex this summer, but after a huge fight I flew back to Dallas with my dad for a bit. I'll be back in Austin soon. It feels different without him. You know. Like I hate that we were put in all of that, maybe I should have stayed all along. Tennessee was not what I expected. Maybe you should give NYU a chance or at least apply and give yourself an option. Anyways I cant wait to see you and my new clothes!_

 _-Love Lauren._

 _Dear Karma and Amy,_

 _I wanted to say hello to the peasants. I'm playing. But you will never believe what happened. Noah has a producer and started doing tours. I must admit I was a little jealous at first but now I'm his number one fan. I think the only down side is that he will be tour a bit more while school starts. But he is getting home schooled. And every time he is on stage he thanks me for everything and brings me up there. I just cant believe it my boyfriend is famous. Which makes me famous by default. Anyways I hope you two are okay and I'll be sure to remember the little people when we become a huge hit._

 _-Shane_

 _Dear Felix,_

 _I've tried my best to keep up with talking to people. Being here with Amy has been a crazy adventure. But a very lonely one. I must admit there were times I wanted to just go home. Not too long into the trip I met a girl her name is Alex. She was my one friend here. Amy wasn't here a lot of the time. Alex is funny in fact Amy might even like her. But not too long befriending her she confessed she has feeling for me. I tried distancing myself from her. But she always seems to be around to make matters worse she mentioned that she recently moved to Texas. What are the odds? Anyways I hope you are well. And I hope you can write back soon._

 _-Karma_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! And I hope you enjoy the roller coast because its really going to be one. xoxo :)**

 **Amy POV**

Summer was just crazy. My internship and now that I'm back in Austin all we can worry about is college. Seriously movies don't like to show all the awful steps to get in college. SAT's are just the beginning. And even though we have all taken them at least once. Lauren, Shane and I want to retake them. So they should be here shortly to pick me up.

"Hey hun you wanna go with us to study?" I ask Karma.

"I cant I have to work." She jumps on the bed and I follow. I her hair off her face and kiss her gently. She kisses me back and gets on top of me and pins me down.

"Tell me I can call in sick to spend all afternoon doing things to you and not just making coffee for people." she says and it was tempting, but I needed to go study. I flip her over and now I am on top.

"How about after work you can all about how much you hated it and I'll do things to you" I say kissing her neck. I hear the car honking. "To be continued." I say kissing her. I ran outside and got in the car.

"Hey you guys" I say pretty excited. "Oh crap, I forgot my phone." They both give me an annoyed look and I shrug. I run back up stairs and see my phone on the nightstand next to Karma's I grab it and I hear a buzz. Karma wasn't around so I grab her phone to take it her and it lights up again. This time my curiosity got to me.

 _Alex: NYC is so lonely without you._

I put it back down on the nightstand and run back stairs. l had mixed feeling about it. I didn't know what to think she couldn't be cheating.

"Where's Karma?" asks Shane as we got to the library. I wasn't sure if I wanted to say something.

"She had to work." I say sitting down to the nearest table.

"Whats going on with you two?" Asks Lauren. "Oh no don't tell me you two are fighting again?"

"Maybe we just need space." I let the words slip my mouth.

"Break up? Are you kidding me?" Shane says.

"No, like actually space. Maybe it would be good for us to give each other space we do everything together maybe thats not good." I lied. I love her I still do like the first time and I would want to be with her everyday and I wouldn't be tired. Lauren hears me say that and breaks her pencil.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I hear you talk about her all the time and crying over and over because of her and now you say you need space. What aren't you telling us?" She knew there was something else.

"Lauren I didn't mean anything by it" Shane and her give me a look which made me tear up. I could feel a lump in my throat making it hard for me to talk. "I think she is seeing someone else." The both look at each each other and look at me not knowing what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shane POV**

After hearing Amy say that I couldn't believe it. Karma. I didn't know what to think. I know she can do crazy things for attention, but this wasn't like her.

"I'm sure she has an explanation" I say looking at Lauren to back me up but she looked pissed. Amy seemed to be calming down, Lauren sits next to her and hugs her. I wanted answers.

"How do you know?" I ask. Amy ignores my question.

"Lets just forget I said something and lets study." She says holding Lauren's hand and Lauren agrees and just like that she wants to let it go. She wanted to change the subject just like that and Lauren was going to let her. I text Lauren.

 _Shane: Dont you want answers._

 _Lauren: I want her head. Literally when I see her she'll hear everything I've got to say._

 _Shane: Fuck this. I'm getting answers._

"I have to go" I say packing up my stuff. I need answers and I'm going to the one place I know I'll get them.

 **Karma POV**

I left for work and it wasn't full as I thought it would be. I look at my phone and noticed I had one text. I open it hoping it was from Amy and realized it was from Alex. _NYC is lonely without you._ I cant help but to smile she was a good friend I was flattered but she knew I was with Amy and I love her. I hear the door open, but didn't look up I wanted to text her back to tell her to stop with the sweetness because I had a girlfriend. But before I could do that someone comes behind the counter and snatches my phone form my hands.

"Hey! What the…"

"Who's Alex? And why is she lonely."

"Shane!" I say taking my phone back. My first instinct is to tell him. "You cant be back here."

"You didn't answer my question. Who's Alex and why is she lonely" he has this look of anger. I knew this wasn't like him he had a motive.

"Shane what's going on?" I realized maybe this had something to do with Amy.

"Karma answer the question." this time I knew he was frustrated and angry with me.

"She was a friend from New York. Amy even met her and I guess she was trying to be funny." I say trying to cover up the truth. "Now what's going on?" I ask. He still seemed angry with me and his voice got louder and people were starting to stare.

"Amy was right you are cheating with this Alex girl. What kind of a name is Alex in the first place she doesn't even sound pretty. And how are you two going to get through this. How could you?!" I see him look around and was embarrassed. I was my boss told me to deal with this now.

"Lets go" I tell Shane. "I'll tell you everything." All I could think was how was I going to fix this.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know this is kinda short but I'm working on them :)**

 **Amy POV**

After our little study date I couldn't wait to just lay on my bed and call it a night. So once I got home I run up stairs and just fall into my bed. I was knocked out until I was woken up by being shaken like some sort of emergency.

"Amy wake up we have to talk" Karma says anxious.

"Karma it's like 3 in the morning what?" I looked at my phone and realized it was only 10. I hate when that happens when you wake up and you don't know what year you are even in. As I was trying to finish waking up I see Karma pacing back and forth. And I knew something was wrong and I remembered that Shane left and now I know where he went.

"Karma whats wrong? You are starting to scare me"

"Amy I'm sorry I never wanted you to think I was cheating. I spent most of my afternoon talking with Shane. And how I didn't tell you sooner. I was lonely in New York and she was was there but we never. I would never…" she couldn't get the words out without crying. I hug her and kiss her.

"Karma"

"Don't" she says "I know" she felt bad and I knew it. I wanted to move past this.

"Amy I wont talk to her again" In a way I fill guilty she was right. I was doing my thing and left her all alone. I just hug her tighter.

"I love you" she tells me and I say it back.I hold her and she sleeps in my arms. Things seemed to be okay. At least for now.

 **Karma POV**

I woke up and make Amy breakfast I knew it was the least I could do for her being so forgiving. Even though I didn't sleep with Amex I still allowed her to get my attention.

"Good morning" I hear Amy say coming down stairs.

"I made you breakfast" I say taking it to her at the table.

"Are you ready" she asks "You know to do our last day of summer tradition" I smile. Amy and I still do things as best friends without compromising our relationship. We did everything just like before like the good old days. After spending the whole afternoon modeling for her and she just laughing at me and telling me I'm beautiful about 100 times. At one point she pulls me in and kisses me she gets on top and kisses me more.

"How about we add something new to the tradition?" She says smiling. I kiss her back and nod.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amy POV**

First day of Senior year. The year that makes it on every teen movie but fail to explain the amount of stress it causes. Even though Karma spent all afternoon picking her outfit yesterday she still manages to spend all morning getting ready. I on the other hand get ready in 30 and still had time for breakfast. I picked something simple a plaid shirt with torn jeans. She finally came down starts and wow. She looked spectacular. A beautiful dress that just brought out her eyes. I was waiting for her down stairs waiting to escort her to the kitchen. I never thought of myself as romantic but she brings this side of me.

"I am so lucky to be your girlfriend" I say she laughs and kisses me. I knew were were going to be late but school can wait because kissing her was worth every minute being late.

"Now lets go" she says We were all supposed to meet up with Shane and Lauren but we took so long and we made it just in time for class. I kiss her goodbye and head to math. I see her walk away and think how lucky I am to be with her.

 **Karma POV**

We were late on our first day and I walk in class hoping no one would notice. But as I walked in everyone turned to me. I took a look around to see if I knew anyone so I could sit next to them and then I saw them. It's like fate wanted me to have a bad day. The two people I was hoping to not have a class with. Sabrina and Alex. The seemed to notice me too. Sabrina rolled her eyes and avoided looking in my direction. Alex on the other hand was looking straight through me. I just stood there frozen.

"Are you joining us Miss. Ashcroft?" The teacher asked which made everyone laugh. I hurried and took a seat far away from them both. I take my phone out and I see I have a text

 _Alex: Miss me?_

I ignore the text and message Shane.

Karma: Shane there's a problem.

 **Shane POV**

Going to school without Noah was hard. Which is why I wanted to meet up with Karma and Amy before school. But as anyone would imagine two girls dating only means they show up late. I went ahead and walked to my choirs class which only makes me kiss Noah more. We have been okay really making this whole long distance thing work although seeing how people just throw themselves at him makes me question if we will work. I want to talk to him about it. I've learned my lesson from past relationships. We were texting in the morning but he hasn't been responding I check my phone a last time hoping to have received a text but I got a different one instead.

 _Karma: Shane we have a problem._

I dont get how anyone could have drama on the first day of school but with Karma I wouldn't be surprised.

 _Shane: Let me guess you lost your lipgloss_

I say trying to be funny which I know she will try to retaliate.

 _Karma: Alex is here! She is at our school!_

I almost dropped my phone this is huge. Karma and Amy are still trying to work everything and things were actually starting to work for them and now this.

 _Shane: We have to tell Amy_

I say and I realized I said we. I really don't want to get involved in this.

 _Karma: Maybe we can get Lauren to help_

 _Shane: Karma we aren't killing the girl so you don't need help with anything. Besides Lauren isn't exactly happy with you._

 _Karma: What why?_

 _Shane: She thinks you cheated remember? Karma what if she's stalking you?_

 _Karma: dont know gtg_

I have this gut feeling that this Alex which is just bad news. To make matters worse I got a text from Noah.

 _Noah: We gotta talk._


	6. Chapter 6

**Amy POV**

I get out of class and head to lunch to find Lauren sitting alone. I feel bad because Liam still hasn't come back from his summer vacation and I know she's worried. I sit next to her for comfort.

"Hows it going with your cheater?" she asks in a bitter tone. I know that her and Karma never really saw eye to eye but I didn't like how she referenced her.

"She didn't cheat. Alex liked her and she just said that she wasn't going to talk to her again." I say but she didn't sound convinced. As I was going to say more I see Karma and Shane rushing towards me. They were both grasping for air.

"What did you two rob a liquor store?" I say joking.

"Alex is here" They both said like they rehearsed it. I see Lauren get up and flip her hair.

"Once a cheater always a cheater." She hisses as she walks away. Karma just rolls her eyes.

"I wanted you to know before anything else got to you." She says. I wasn't sure what to say. Karma minted Alex had feeling for her but now I'm starting to think what if the feelings are mutual. I wasn't worried about Alex before but now I'm starting to think I should be. I still wasn't sure what to say and they both had blank stairs like my words were going to give them some sort of calmness. I hear the dong of the bell for class and I found my perfect escape route.

"I've gotta get to class" I say grabbing my things. All theses thoughts we just making my head hurt. I walked in my Saving Earth class which was basically a recycling class and I see Alex. What are the odds. She waves and I politely smile. She wasn't a threat in NYC she seemed cool if I wasn't so caught up in my work we might have actually been friends, that and the fact that she likes my girlfriend. As soon as I take a seat the teacher starts talking.

"Now for this class you will be assigned in pairs you will turn in a final project together and that will count as your final. And before you get up and start picking partners I did it already. ABC order by last name." I see her put the sheet of paper at the front of the class. She went on and on about recycling and the earth. I hear the dong again and got up and read the sheet.

 **Group A: Brad Banks, Liam Booker.**

 **Group B: Rachel Gardner Quinton Harrison**

 **Group C: Chloe Moore, Skyler Pearson**

 **Group D: Amy Raudenfeld, Alex Rollands**

Things could not get worse.

 **Shane POV**

I couldn't wait to hear what Noah had to say. I was nervous because that text is pretty terrifying "We gotta talk" is he going to break up with me? I told him to meet me at my house. I missed him and I wasn't sure how long I would get to see him this time. I see him in my drive way and I run to hug him it was so corny like the beginning of a bad Nicholas Sparks movie. As if there was any.

"I missed you so much" I say.

"I missed you two Shane." he says kissing me. He seemed changed like more adult in a way.

"Come inside. I wasn't prepared for you to come but I think I can improvise." I say with a smirk.

"Shane I actually need to talk to you."

Again the words that made me get a bad feeling about things.

"ABout what?"

"Come here I'll show you." he says grabbing my hand and opening the car door. I wasn't sure where we were going but I was scared. If he was going to break up with me why not do it at my house?

"We are here." he says getting to a creepy building of some sort. I felt like I've been here before. "This is the LGBT homeless shelter where you followed me." he says and then I remembered but why are we here.

"Why are we here?"

"I'm going to help fund it. Part of the money I get will go to this center. They've helped me so much so I want to give back." he says. "And I want you by my side when we give the speech." I felt so good about this. Proud of my boyfriends for being so selfless and I felt this joy.

"Oh great I thought you were going to break up with me." I say laughing which didn't make him laugh.

"Why would you think that?"

"Long distance? And all these people throwing themselves at you what else could I think." For a second I thought I started an argument but he was calm about it.

"Shane I love you. And I wasn't going to show you yet but…" he pulls her sleeve up a little and I see two small letters 'SH'. My mouth dropped.

"I love you Shane and there will be no one else." He says that kissing me. "Besides if we break up I'll just add a couple more H's and it will be Shhhh" he says laughing this time. I hug him and kiss him.

"Lets get home." I say. "You can shh me there." I say with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Karma POV**

After school I ran up stairs hoping to find Amy, but I found more than what I expected.

"Amy? And Alex?" Hi!" I say trying to sound happy. "What are you two doing here?"

"Alex and I are partners for this project" Amy says. I want to be sure Alex knew for sure that I was in love with Amy. So I go to Amy and kiss her. Not a regular kiss a passionate kiss one that makes you reach out for air.

"Oh sorry Alex I forgot you were in here. That how I greet Amy." I say and I see her smirk.

"I gotta get us some snacks I'll be back." Amy says leaving.

"Nice kiss" Alex says.

"Yea well we are crazy about each other." I say.

"I know you did it to prove something to me but guess what Red I don't mess with girls with girlfriends. Besides you'll come running when y'all break up" her cockiness was beyond annoying.

"I'll go help my girlfriend" I say I go down stairs and see Amy getting snacks ready. But she seemed upset.

"How can I help" I ask.

"Oh I don't know Karma you can tongue kiss me again." She says. I know she was mad.

"You are mad because I kissed you?"

"No but you are seriously going to tell me this wasn't to prove something to her?" I don't say anything.

"Exactly" she hisses. She gets the stuff and starts walking up stairs.

"Amy wait." I call out she stops.

"Who are you trying to convince you or her?" She says and then she is gone I'm left alone to the kitchen.

 **Amy POV**

I knew what I said to Karma was bad. I love her.I do but I don't know how to work with all of these emotions. There is this jealously that is just taking over. I was getting ready for bed and I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Amy?" I hear Karma say. It was just until now that we have spoken since Alex left. I see her sitting down on my bed waiting for me to finish brushing my teeth. Once I got done I go and sit next to her.

"Amy I dont know what to do anymore." she says holding my hand. I wanted to hug her and just kiss her but mu feeling were just blinding me. "I love you and only you." she adds. She gives me a those bug beautiful eyes and I couldn't help myself. I finally give in and kiss her.

"Karma I love you too" I say. I did but somehow something deep down was making it harder. Jealousy can be a horrible thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is how I basically felt on my senior day. Excited to finally have left high school.**

 **Karma POV**

It's senior day! And by that its basically means that we have one day to fill out college applications and financial aid stuff. Which makes it a pretty important day. We would also talk about everything we need to do before graduation. I'm not sure how they expect us to remember all of this but I was so excited it didn't even matter. Amy and I were pretty excited mostly because we knew the only school we would apply to is Clementine. I notice Lauren walk past us.

"Goodluck" I hear her say. "You'll need it" she add. I forgot she was also applying to the same school which made it harder, I'm sure there are more people applying and the competition was tough. There only being 3 spots and Amy and I have to secure it if we want to follow the plan. I see Lauren stop of a sudden like she's seen a ghost. Amy notices too.

"Lauren you okay?" Amy asks her.

"Yea fine" she says. And then we realize what was wrong. Liam. He just got to school nobody knew where he was especially after Booper's breakup he really went MIA. I wave and he half smiles and walks past us. He seemed changed. They started to call people up to the computers to get started with the applications so we get to the computers to start our own process.

I noticed Alex was making friends and I get a glimpse of Sabrina she was all alone kinda made me feel bad, but now I had my future with Amy to look forward too.

 **Amy POV**

Colleges ask for too much. Like hey we are going to rob you blind but can we get your SS, the name of your first dog, the name of the food you ate last week, and all for what 'The best 4 years of our lives'? Karma finished fast so she went to start her graduation process which basically meant lets see how much money we can take out of you before you leave. It took me longer to fill out the application but once I got done I saw the link for the NYU application. The curiosity was killing me I wasn't even sure if I would even get in but Lauren was right I should at least try. I finished that application and met up with Karma I felt guilty in a way that she didn't know.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know they are short but I wanted you to get to know a side of Alex we don't really see. She gets nicer I promise.**

 **Alex POV**

Walking to class I couldn't help but to think this is a school that accepts differences. Now thats something you don't see everyday. Everyone seems to worship this one particular group that consist of a gay guy with a transgender boyfriend who is now supposed to be the new Ed Sheeran for this school. And a intersex girl who date an artist. And Karma and Amy of course 'Hester's cutest lesbian couple'. Oh and rumor travels lighting fast. This was nothing like my old school, a school where if you were anything that wasn't popular you were picked on. I was picked on for being a lesbian, I fell in love with a popular girl who chose to be popular instead of coming out and then she put a giant target on my back. She basically outed me. Being picked on didn't really help with my self esteem. Everything I did was not enough to me which made me become this bitch now because no one messes with a bitch. My sense of fashion didn't help either people judge you for that and my idea of dressing up is a beanie, a tee shirt and ripped jeans. And now I'm at Hester where people get nominated for important things for just being different. My parents eventually found out that I was being picked on which lead to me going to film school and us moving. I couldn't believe they would do that for me, they packed their whole lives and moved for me. Karma may think I have feeling for her and I did at one point but after seeing her with Amy I realized they were perfect for each other. Doesn't stop from being fun to mess with her again my inner bitch.

"Hey Karma" I say seeing her in the hallway. I noticed that she hesitated to talk to me but she did.

"Yes?"

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. We should be friends" I say in my most sincere voice. Which was half true I could have made dozens of friends here but I feel like we made a connection. In NYC she told me all about her coming out and how her and Amy struggled with a lot of things before they even started dating. I didn't think she was going to agree but she did and she even shook my hand like if it was some sort of treaty.

"Besides when Amy leaves for NYU you'll have me as a friend." I say. I realized she didn't know what I was talking about which immediately makes me wanna take it all back.

"What are you talking about?" She says giving me deadly eyes.

"She applied. I'm sorry I thought you knew." I say. Which I did I wouldn't have said anything if I knew she didn't know. This whole bitch thing doesn't work on people I care about. She looked at me in disbelief.

"If you don't believe me just ask her." I say walking away and head to class. I walk in and noticed this beautiful girl that I didn't notice before. She was sitting all alone which was crazy considering that she seemed really nice. I wanted to talk to her but I didn't have the courage to not yet at least.

 **Karma POV**

After my talk with Alex I was mad. Amy made a big deal about me and Alex when I didn't do anything and she just applies to NYU with even telling me. What about our plan? I hear my phone ringing and it was my mom.

"Karma I have good news. We have our own house back. We know it only took all summer but you can come home again!" She sounded so happy but I was speechless.

"Mom can I stay with Amy a few more days?" I ask I wasn't sure how she would react I know she has wanted me home for a while now and I didn't want to upset her.

"Sure thing honey just don't forget we miss you too." I felt guilty when she says that.

"I miss y'all too. I'll go visit right after school" I add. Which I can hear makes her feel better. We hang up and now I had to go deal with this Amy thing but I'm not even sure how.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lauren POV**

I haven't talked to Liam since I left Nashville and seeing him today just ruined senior day for me. As I got home I saw all his stuff that he had left in my condo. I still slept in his shirts it helped me feel like he was there. I always tried to keep busy with school and it worked for a while but the weekended were hard I was just about to text Amy when I hear a knock on the door.

"Liam? Hi what are you doing here?"

"I came to get my stuff" He says Which makes me sad I was hoping he would come back and now I know he wont.

"Oh" I say "Come in" He goes and picks up is stuff. All the memories all in one box. I see him icl up the menorah that started it all and I hear him sigh and just puts it in the box.

"Where are you staying?" I ask.

"With me" I hear a man's voice on my doorway. He looked like an older version of Liam so I immediately knew who he was.

"I'm Jerry Watson Liam's father." he says shaking my hand, he had this charming smile that made me think thats where Liam got his. I couldn't wait to hear all about it. How they met and where he's been.

"How about some tea?" I ask trying to get them to stay.

"No we are good" Liam says he was still mad and that was obvious.

"Sure thing" Jerry says. "I would love to get to know Liam's friends" I started making tea and I notice Liam was avoiding eye contact with me and was just wanting to get out. His father on the other hand was going on and on about his adventures of music and how he went to Nashville to further his career. How he never knew about Liam so that's why he was so surprise to find him. He told me a love story between a poor guy with a musician dream and rich girl who would someday own a giant company. It was all impressive and it was amazing that Liam found him.

"Now I'm hoping to be back in Nashville soon." he says which was news for both of us.

"Wait you're leaving?" Liam asks just as surprised as I was.

"Yea I kinda have to. I don't have a job here. Don't get me wrong son I love it here and all but I have no one here." The words the ruined Liam's hopes I see him walk away. His father looks at me and I follow Liam. He hears me walking towards him I waited to say something because I knew he had lots to say.

"You just left me" I hear him say in such a bitter tone that it broke my heart to actually hear the words. "When I needed you the most" he added. I knew what role he was trying to play and I was willing to let him to a certain extent.

"I'm sorry" I finally say. "But you were acting like a jerk" I see his eyes get wider when I said that like he wasn't expecting it. He wanted to say more but he didn't he just got his things.

"Please don't go" I blurted out. He turns around.

"Why because you need more followers."

"No because…" I need to find a way to find a way to get him to stay I didn't want him to leave. "Because I love you." It was the first time I said it to him and he seemed surprised. He drops his box and kisses me. I missed those pillows of lips. I get on my tipy toes and kiss him back. We realized his dad was there until he knocked to get out attention.

"I'll let you two finish but son I wanted to clarify. I want you to come with me."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Before I get death threats remember I love Karmy just as much as you do.**

 **Amy POV**

Senior year is the Thursday of school. Seriously we are so close nut still so far. It's been a few weeks since college applications and people are starting to receive early acceptances. And everyday I check the mail so Karma wont see if I get a letter from NYU. I feel guilty that she doesn't know. I walk home from school hoping to finally open the mailbox and see the letter or letters. I'm not trying to get my hopes up just in case the letter doesn't come through. I open my mailbox and I see three letters, two with my name on it and one with Karma's. I couldn't wait for Karma to open mine especially since I have one from NYU. And I GOT IN BOTH SCHOOLS. I was curious about Karma she wasn't home yet and I was excited to tell her.

 **Karma POV**

After visiting my mo after school for weeks now she was growing eager to have me home but now I head to Amy's house. I still haven't said anything about me know about NYU. Things have been pretty good with us and I don't want to rock the boat. Once I get there I see Amy excited and she hands me a letter.

"I got accepted" she says happy I was so excited for her and I hug her to congratulate her. I was eager to open mine and I start to read.

 _We regret to inform you that your early acceptance has been denied._

My face turned red and I can feel the tears rushing down my face. I hand Amy the letter she was shocked.

"This has to be a mistake!" she says. "You did great on the SAT's" she says.

"I lied." I mumble. "I didn't do as good as I said I did" she looked surprised again.

"Retake them" Amy says eager. "I'll help you study." she grabs my hand. "We'll make it work" she says. Her optimism was getting on my nerves. I wanted to be alone and I hate to admit this but I was jealous of Amy.

"I want to be alone." I say. She grabs my arm as I try to pull away.

"Karma come on don't give up." This time I get mad.

"What Amy let me guess you also get into NYU?" her face expression said it all. "Wow" I manage to say.

"How did you know" she asked

"Alex saw you applying. I had to hear it form her that my girlfriend was applying to school almost 2000 miles away." I see her face expression change.

"This is always about Alex. I thought you weren't going to talk to her."

"This isn't about Alex this is about you lying."

"Me lying? What about you lying about Alex.

"You forgave me for that move on!"

"How can I if you keep talking to her. Karma you are being selfish. This was supposed to be the happiest day for me and you are ruining this."

"Oh I'm sorry me being a bitch getting in the way of your happiness."

"Yes! Karma why are you acting like this?" I pause for a moment. This has been the nastiest argument we've gotten in since we dated. I knew what I said next would define where we were and then I said it. I let the words slip my mouth.

"I'm moving out."

 **Amy POV**

"I'm moving out." I hear the words and thought she's joking. Where could she move?

"Where would you go?" I ask.

"My house with my parents."

"I thought they haven't finished your house" i say.

"Yea well they did" she says packing her clothes. But now I'm angry. Another Fucking Lie.

"So what you wanna break up now too? Let me guess Alex doesn't lie and loves you unconditionally" I felt this mix of anger and jealousy killing me like poison in my veins.

"God Amy get over yourself"

"Let me make this easier Karma it's over." I slam the door of my bathroom and I punch a wall I feel my hand throb but it doesn't hurt because now I've realized what happened and I feel another ache in my chest I've lost my best friends and girlfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know you want to see Karma be all perfect and stuff but its high school and things don't tend to go as expected in** **high school. Fun fact: I didn't get into my dream school when I applied in fact I may still have my letter.**

 **Karma POV**

I wake up to my mom knocking on my door. I burry my face in the pillow.

"Karma honey, I have some herbal tea for you" she says sitting down on my bed. "Karma do you want to talk about why you came home yesterday." She meant why I decided to come home in the middle of the night she knew something was up. I couldn't keep it in any longer so I tell her about Alex and NYC. How now she's in Austin and how Amy applied to NYU. What I did fail to mention is that I didn't get in. I cry when I get to the point of us fighting and breaking up. My mom hugs me and tells me to talk to Amy and makes me think theres still a chance. I knew school was going to be hard because everything was going to remind me of her. I look at my ring and I don't want to take it off yet. I started getting ready and head to the door I take one last breathe and I look around it felt weird I didn't wake up at Amy's. I take one last look at my new house and head to school. Once I get there I immediately see Shane, I was going to talk to him and I see Amy. Iforgot how beautiful she was she must of told I'm everything already which just gets me more in a mood. It's not fair she has Lauren and Shane and who do I have? I had Amy so I didn't need anyone else.

"Why so lonely red?" Alex asks I roll my eye I wasn't in the mood for her stuff today.

"Gosh don't be such a buzzkill" she says looking at me. I couldn't help it and I felt the tears running down my face. She hands me a napkin and I wipe my tears.

"What happened?" she asks.

"We broke up." I say. I see the shock in her eyes.

"Karma I never wanted you two to break up. Yea I must admit I did have a small crush on you but once I saw you with Amy knew you two were perfect" She seemed sincere. "I was a jealous Karma I wanted that I need that." I see her glance at Sabrina and my eyes lighten up. I didn't blame her for this, Amy and I were just on this lying game and we both lost. But I wanted to distract myself from the break up and what a perfect way than helping Alex get together with Sabrina.

"I'll help" I say I knew it was a risky move since Sabrina and I don't have the best history and Alex gives me a hesitant look.

"Fine" she says giving in. This might be fun until you know everything goes wrong.

 **Amy POV**

I wake up with this horrible feeling. A feeling of despair and I didn't even want to get up. After our break up I called Lauren and she didn't answer. I started to cry I began to feel hopeless I mean how did everything go wrong. I hear a knock on the door.

"Amy I heard your voicemail can I come in?" Lauren asks. I know I must of scared her because of my phone call last night. I burry my face in the pillow.

"Amy" I hear her come in and sits next to me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Want me to kick her ass?" she asks which makes me laugh.

"No" I say looking at her. "I still love her."

"Fine but you cant be popping in here all day. So get ready for school." She was right but school was the one place I didn't want to go. I knew seeing Karma was going to be hard on me. I cant avoid her forever. I get up which makes Lauren cheer me on. Once I get to school I see Shane but no sign of Karma.

"Where your other half" Shane asks I see Lauren give him a look. I was more worried about finding Karma. If she felt like I felt I wanted to just kiss her and move past this. I take a look around the yard and I get a glance of her with Alex I felt all the heat rise to my face and I wanted to hit her. Ale that little bitch. I could hear Lauren catching Shane up but I wasn't entertaining that conversation I just wanted to leave.

"I gotta get to class." I say walking away I knew it wasn't going to be a good day. I noticed Lauren was following me to my locker and I didn't mind I didn't want to be alone I was afraid I might do something stupid. My sister was worried about me and I couldn't blame her things were crazy. I walk past Karma and we look into each other;s eyes and I kept walking not even a blink.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alex is a sweet heart she is although she is a bit devilish but she tries to do things with good intentions. She reminds me a lot of myself. Let me know what you think :)**

 **Karma POV**

I see her walk past me and she seemed pissed.

"This is really over" I whisper to myself. She didn't even blink going past me. Like there wasn't a moment where we knew everything there was to know about each other. I missed her. Few seconds behind her was Lauren following her and as she walks by she gives me a deadly look and keeps walking.

"Wow Red you really pissed everyone off." Alex says.

"Karma!" Shane yells across the yard. "What the fuck happened?" I knew he was upset but I didn't know why.

"Lauren told me what happened. You two break up and you are with her?"

"Wait what? No! We aren't anything!" Alex says.

"That's what Amy thinks? That I would just date someone else?" I hissed. I was mad now she knows me bette than that. She is letting her anger get the best of her. Blinding her. I get up and march to where I know she is. I know this is it the make it or break it moment.

"Amy can we talk" I say getting to her locker. She slams her locker shut which makes me jump. I look at her hand and noticed she had a bruise on her hand like she punched something. I also noticed she didn't have her ring and now Lauren and Shane were both staring at us waiting to see how things unfold.

"About what Karma you seem to be moving on just fine." she says pointing at Alex.

"Amy I was helping her" I say which makes her roll her eyes in disbelief.

"Not that this is any of my business but she was helping me. I like Sabrina and she was going to help me ask her out" Alex says trying to help me out but didn't realized that Sabrina was in the crowd that started to form around us.

"What?" Sabrina asks. I couldn't believe the train wreck this was becoming but Amy's attitude was unnecessary.

"What is this really about Amy?"

"Nothing, maybe Lauren is right we should just remain just friends" she hisses. I couldn't believe she said that and I wasn't the only one that was shocked everyone around us was whispering and shocked at the news.

"That's what you want?" I ask with my voice breaking holding back the tears and she nods. And thats it I walk away feeling distraught. I couldn't be here not after what happened. I walked one and lay on my bed and cry until I fell asleep wishing this was all a horrible nightmare.

 **Alex POV**

Not only was I hated for breaking up hester's cutest couple but I outed my self to my crush. After Karma left I see Amy break down. I couldn't believe two people that love each other that much were doing this to each other. After my first class all everyone seemed to be talking about was how Karma and Amy broke up. And who's fault it could have been and rumors were pilling up. I just had to make sure Karma was okay so I asked around and got her address. Her mom lets me in and I knock on her door.

"Go away!" I hear her say which I take as an invitation to come in.

"Hey you okay?"

"You should go" she says. I can see how red her eyes are from crying so much.

"You should drink water you might dehydrated" I say joking. She gives me an eye roll.

"Why did you leave school" I ask

"No one wants me there" These words just through me back to my old school. Being picked on for being gay. I remember saying that to myself when I thought putting an end to everything would just be easier.

"I want you there" I say. "As a friend" I added quickly. "Besides you still have to get me a date with Sabrina."She chuckles a little which makes me smile.

"You know whats funny. I signed up for my SAT retakes and I only have one week left to study. I'm probably going to fail."

"You have one twisted sense of humor" I say.

"At least now Amy can go to NYU without having to worry about me."

"You know what I'll help you study come on lets go to the library" She cheers up and agrees. I see her get ready and I text Amy.

 _Alex: Amy it's Alex. I need your help._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I wanted to end this on a sweeter note, I won't be able to post until Monday. Maybe if I get a chance Sunday. But I know this isn't what you came here to read but give it a chance. Drama is best when you have something to look forward too. :)**

 **Amy POV**

After seeing Karma leave I felt bad I was being a bitch over something that might have been able to be fixed. But I guess friends is for the best. I feel my phone buzzing and I see a text.

 _Alex: Amy it's Alex. I need your help._

What could she want? She is basically the reason why were are all in this mess.

 _Amy: What?_

 _Alex: I'm sorry to say this but I'm honest stop being bitchy and help your best friend._

 _Amy: Wait what? Me bitchy?_ She had a point.

 _Alex: She has no one and you have Shane and Lauren. And she has her SAT exam in one week and hasn't bothered to study._

 _Amy: Then thats her fault._

 _Alex: Are you fucking kidding me what kind of a best friend are you? Forget it. If you need us we'll be at the library._

 _Amy: …_

I didn't know what to say she was right. I hated that we broke up but I still wanted to be in her life. I'm not sure what to do.

 **Karma POV**

We get to the library and Alex finds a stack of books. So many I get lazy just even looking at them.

"Go ahead I'll be right back" I hear Alex say. I open the math book because I think I should start on my weak subject. I was getting into it when the chair beside me is pulled.

"This seat taken?" Amy says with a sweet beautiful smile. I shake my head I wasn't sure what to say.

"Amy…"

"No, I'm not here as your ex. I'm here as your best friend. So lets get to studying." She says smiling starting to help me on the first problem. Alex comes over and I see her smile.

"I've actually gotta go" She says getting her stuff and leaving I couldn't be more grateful for what she did.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I took my SAT's three times because I wasn't happy with my scores and still made better score my first two times than my last one. This part falls pretty close to my personal life.**

 **Amy POV**

SAT test day is here. I wake up super early to take Karma coffee. She was stressed yesterday so I wanted to cheer her up. We've been spending this whole week together, I've been helping her with all of her SAT questions. It's been normal like nothing has changed but its hard. Because even looking at her is a reminder that she's not with me and that I'm still madly in love with her, and this week has just been me realizing why I fell in love with her in the first place. I had to keep focus and remind myself that maybe we broke up for a reason. As I walk to Karma's I look at my necklace which is where I kept the ring somehow having it closer to my heart made it more important to me.

"Good morning" I say admiring how beautiful she was of course she was too nervous to notice I brought you coffee" I added. She had this warm but nervous smile.

"Thank you" she mumbles. I grab her by the shoulders and almost shake her to get her attention.

"Karma you'll be fine and I'll be outside waiting for you the whole time." I say she hugs me and I hug her tighter I didn't want to let go.

"What if I don't get in?"

"We'll make a new plan." I say and she seems to be relieved. We start driving to the school. Almost 5 hours later she comes out. She runs towards me and hugs me.

"I think I did well" she whispers in my ear I hug her and she pulls away just enough to kiss me. I felt her soft lips on mine and the world stopped spinning for a second I didn't want to let her go but she pulls away.

"Sorry" she says, I'm left there wanting more.

 **Karma POV**

I wake up more nervous than ever but I think back on the week with Amy and how much time we've spent together. It made it seem like no time has past. I was finishing up getting ready and head outside to start the car, I see Amy outside waiting for me with a coffee. I cant believe she's not mine anymore and I still love her.

"Good morning I hear her say and for a second I feel like maybe there is still a chance. Maybe she still loves me. I stopped myself from letting my thoughts wonder.

"I brought you coffee" she finally says. I take it and realized my hands were shaking. She grabs me by my shoulder and shakes me a little to basically snap me out of it. She tells me exactly what I needed to hear but there is still some fear. All the what if's that drown my head throughout the car ride which was shorter than expected. I look back at Amy as I entered the testing area, I look for my seat and open my test and worked away.

This time the test didn't seem so hard I used my time and it even seemed to make the time go fast. Once I got out I see Amy waiting there which gets me excited. I run to her and hug her mostly as a thank you for not leaving my side even broken up she's always been here. She hugs me tighter and I pulled back and kissed her. It was perfect gentle and should be like an I miss you kiss. I pull away.

"Sorry" I say. I didn't mean it I wanted to kiss her again. But I'm not sure thats what she wanted. She was the one that suggested we break up. She wanted to just be friends, and me? I just want her. We go home and there was this awkward pause.

"I should go" she says I wanted to scream telling her not to leave, to tell her I still loved her. But she made a choice and I had to respect her decision. So I nod. I went in the house and watch her leave from my window I wish I would have made her stay.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I wasn't expecting to post this but I wanted to let you guys read one more, let me know what you think so far there is still a bit to go and things might just get a little crazier. Fun Fact: I graduated high school early and with college credits.**

 **Amy POV**

After my kiss with Karma I didn't know what to think, I wanted to call her and let her know I wanted us to be together. I was about to pick up my phone when someone barges in my room.

"Amy! I need to talk to you" Lauren says. I felt relief because I needed to talk to her too.

"I wanted to tell you when I found out but with your break up I didn't know when it was a good time." She says pacing.

"What's going on?"

"Liam found his father, and his father wants Liam to go with him to Nashville with him. Besides he has enough credits to graduate early so he actually is thinking about it." Everything that she was saying was overwhelming because I think I knew where this was going but it didn't make sense.

"I thought you were broken up?" I ask.

"We are kinda dating…"

"When did this happen?"

"The same night you and Karma broke up" I pause and think back on the kiss.

"Karma kissed me" I blurted out. She seemed surprised but annoyed beyond all. "What if she wants to get back together?" I add. Which I can only hope.

"What if she is just playing her games as usual, the girl does love attention. Besides you told me she lied."

"Yea but so did I."

"Great then you are perfect for each other" She says in a sarcastic tone. I realized that I wasn't being a good sister she came her to talk about Liam and her and I'm making this about me.

"Right sorry, you and Liam. What's going to happen?"

"Not sure" she hesitates to say it and then she did. "He asked me to go with him and I might consider it." I felt her words almost knock my air out.

"You wouldn't leave me like that." It was a question but I said it like a statement.

"Amy…" I realized that she was considering it.

"No its fine. I get it." I say laying on my bed I saw that she started to lay next to me.

"I got in the early admissions too. Shane mentioned that you got in" She says, I felt terrible I never even asked her.

"I'm sorry I never asked."

"Its fine I figured with this Karma things your mind would be occupied."

"So you're willing to move with Liam? What about college?"

"I'm not sure. It's senior year isn't everything supposed to change?" She was right everything was changing right before our eyes.

"You should talk to Karma about the kiss. Be honest tell her how you really feel" She says with a smile, but she's right I hug her and get ready.

"Where are you going" she asks.

"To get my soulmate back!"

 **Karma POV**

"Now you look pretty."

"If you weren't completely in love with Amy I would think you are hitting on me" Alex sense of humor was just untimed but always manages to make me laugh.

"Karma I'm nervous." I knew she was being serious now,but I knew what she meant I used to get that way with Amy all the time when we first started dating. Then after a while I realized there was no need to.

"Alex…" I started to say until I look up and see Amy at my doorway.

"Sorry for interrupting" she says walking away, Alex and I give each other a look and run after her. We almost tackle her down and then Alex says the words I was trying to get out but couldn't because I was out of breathe.

"It's not what it looks like, she's helping me get ready for my date." Alex says.

"Yea, she has a date with Sabrina. Maybe you can help with?" I ask hoping to get her to stay, and she seemed to be relieved.

"I'll help" Amy says smiling. We prep her and have a small talk about sex safety to joke around, but she didn't seem to enjoy our talks.

"You're all set." I say and as soon as I say that I see her face expression change.

"What if she doesn't like me and just agreed to this to be nice?" Alex says and I look at Amy for help.

"Coming from experience resistance is key" Amy says looking at me.

"Just date already" Alex says laughing. Amy looks at me and we have a staring contest, until I break the eye contact.

"Tell us how it goes." I say as she leaves and now I'm all alone with Amy and I don't know what to expect.


	17. Chapter 17

**Amy POV**

All alone and it was awkward so much tension was left in the room when Alex left. It was quiet until Karma was the first to talk.

"Why did you come" she asked. "And I mean that in the nicest way possible" she adds with a chuckle.

"I wanted to talk about the kiss" I say straight to the point I didn't have time for games, not anymore.

"What about it?" she says playing it off.

"Why did you do it Karma." I say in a more serious tone, because now I'm not sure she did it as a part of a sick game or she meant it.

"I was happy I guess" She answers vaguely. I roll my eyes and start to walk away.

"Why did you take off your ring Amy?" I look down at my hand and look at hers. Before I say anything I pulled the necklace from under my shirt and I see her face expression change she seemed surprised I even had it.

"I wanted to get rid of it, I did but I couldn't. I couldn't bare to think that this was the end for us" I say and I noticed her eyes lit up and smiled.

"It's not Amy or at least it doesn't have to be." She comes towards me and kisses me. One passionate sexy kiss and before we realized it I was taking her shirt off and she was trying to unbutton my jeans. The best thing about break ups? Make up sex.

 **A/N: First dates suck! Fun fact: I went on a date and it was so bad I was scared for a while that everyone was like this. So the guy picks me up and all he talks about is himself the whole time. To make matters worse I end up paying for me and partly him which he "over compensates" with tipping a large amount. We didn't talk after that but it was a horrible experience. You guys have any bad date stories?**

 **Alex POV**

After leaving Karma and Amy I knew they were either going to kill each other or make up, but I had other things to worry about like my date with Sabrina. First sates can be so bad at times and I wanted to make sure she knew this was a date because there is nothing worse than going on a date that isn't even a date. Once I get to her house I knock on the door.

"Hi" I say looking stupid because all I could think is wow. She looked stunning and she started blushing. I hear her tell her parents she's going with a friend to eat, which left me a little disappointed.

"So this isn't a date" I ask getting in the car.

"Oh, it is" She says confidently.

"I just thought since you said"

"I haven't come out to my parents. I hope thats not a problem." She says and I shake my head. Coming out can be such a hard process and I didn't want to pressure her into doing it. So we are off to our date. It was a good date actually. She laughed at all my dumb jokes, she told me about her dating Amy and now being an outcast. I told her about my film internship and my old school, lastly about me being picked on. After dinner we sit in her drive way and wait.

"I probably scared you off didn't I? I said too much." I say scared to hear what she had to say.

"Not at all. It's nice to hear all of this, so I can know who Alex really is." She says as she leans in to kiss me. She had soft lips and cheery flavor lipgloss which made it really hard to stop.

"We shouldn't be doing this here. Your parents might see" I say. She gets out of the car and opens my door and takes my hand. She leads me to her door.

"What are you doing?" I ask. She doesn't say anything and rings the door bell. I see her father open the door.

"Sabrina" he starts to say before she interrupts him.

"Dad I want you to meet Alex. She's my girlfriend." He looks at me and is speechless. I wave and smile hoping he doesn't have a gun.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I wanted to post something tomorrow but I probably wont have time I'm going to be at a concert, so I'll try to post as much as I can now. :) tell me what you think so far love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Karma POV**

I woke up before Amy and just looked at her. I kept thinking back on the night before and I couldn't help to think of her kissing my neck. Make up sex was great but I don't want us to just have sex, I want us to have something. I can feel her waking up, so I get up quickly and head down stairs. I prepare us a cup of coffee and after its finished I head back up stairs. I get there and see Amy ready to leave.

"Ready to walk of Shame I see" I say kinda mad.

"I have something to do" she says putting on her shoe. I hand her the coffee and she smiles.

"Last night was fun we should do that again" she says and I nod because I couldn't say anything else the words would not leave my mouth. She smiles again and kisses my forehead. I wonder if she could feel the heat of how angry I was.

"Great, I'll see you later" She says leaving. I watch her leave from my window and I call Shane.

"Hi, can we meet up we gotta talk"

 **Shane POV**

I agreed to meet up with Karma at the coffee shop, once I got there I look around and think that our problems began here. Me coming here and confronting Karma for the Alex text.

"Hey" I hear her say, I would have noticed her coming in if I wasn't too distracted with everything going on with Noah. I think his fans are just too aggressive, they leap at him like hungry dogs and Noah being the last steak. And I know its part of the job but I couldn't help to get jealous.

"Shane!? Where'd you go?"

"Sorry whats going on with you and Amy now?" I could hear Karma talking but I was busy with my own thoughts. She kept talking and I tried my best to pay attention and it wasn't until I heard the word sex that I interrupt.

"What when did that happen?"

"Last night"

"So what does this mean are you two dating again?"

"Good question" She was interrupted by a Hester notification on our tablets.

 _We are having a fundraiser to help our sister school in Brazil. So we are selling tickets for Noah's concert here at Hester. For more information visit our page._

"Why didn't you tell me Noah was coming?" Karma asked and I just smile and shrug. But in reality it was because I didn't even know.

 **Amy POV**

After leaving Karma's I had one destination and I needed to get there. I knock on the door without knowing what to even say.

"Amy what are you doing here?" Lauren asks concerned. "Did something happen?" I didn't want to talk to her I had someone else I needed to talk to.

"Where's Liam?" I ask

"Right here!" I hear him say.

"How dare you try to take my sister from me?!" I say with such hate, which is not how I wanted those words to come out.

"Amy I want to introduce you to my father." He says which only makes me feel like a bigger jerk.

"Come join us. I see you are close with my son" He says joking, I smile and politely take a seat.

"I'm sorry that's not how I wanted to say that."

"I understand I just didn't know you and Lauren were sisters."

"It's a long story" Lauren says given me a deadly look.

"Nonsense how did you and Liam met." I look at Liam and he looks at me.

"School!" We both blurted out. His father shouldn't know that our first encounter was a secret affair.

"I should make more tea" Liam says.

"I'll help" I say leaping up with him.

"What are you doing? Telling Lauren to pack her life to go with you. She's my sister and she has a life of her own." I say angry but I was being selfish and I didn't want her to leave. I see him give me a look and I turn around and see Lauren looking at us. "She got accepted to school here." I add. I knew Lauren couldn't hear us but she was really trying.

"I didn't know" he says. I walk away, I knew I said everything I had to say. It was up to her now, she had to choose for herself.

"I have to go" I say trying to say goodbye to Liam's dad.

"Wait, you're right!" I hear Liam say. "Lauren I cant ask you to leave your family here." Lauren had this look of shock, but I waited I knew he had more to say. "And you cant ask me to leave mine here too dad. Lauren has been there when I needed someone the most and I love her" his speech was heartwarming and all I could think about was Karma.

"I would never ask you to leave your family son. And its great to see you've become such a great young man." He says smiling and then turns to me. "And its nice to know he has a friend looking out for him." I smile, I didn't know Liam and I were friends until now. I see Lauren mouth _thank you_ and I smile. I look at my phone and see a notification.

"Noah is coming to play for us" I say.

"You should come meet the rest of my friends" Liam says, which his dad agrees to.

"How happy do you think Shane is now" Lauren says laughing.

"Very" adds Liam. I was just wondering if he even knew Noah was coming.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: A special thank you to thebubblegreen for editing chapter. Hope you like it :)**

 **Karma POV**

After my talk with Shane I didn't know where Amy's head was at and I didn't know what to think. Everyone seemed to be psyched to go to Noah's concert, myself including. I hear my phone ringing.

"Karma I need to talk to you. Coffee shop" I could hear her tone and I knew it was serious.

"Okay I'm on my way." I say getting my stuff ready and I tell shane goodbye. Once I got there I see Amy is already there, which was a surprise to me since it was just yesterday they became besties.

"Hey I was going to call but Alex called saying it was an emergency" Amy says.

"It's fine I guess friends come first" I say trying to keep my cool. I knew she was going to say something before Alex cut her off.

"So on our date last night things got out of hand"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Out of hand or out of hand…" Amy says winking.

"I mean like Sabrina came out to her parents at the end of our date, and called me her girlfriend." I look at Amy who is also shocked.

"So just out of hand" Amy says which made me smile a bit.

"It's not funny" Alex says.

"I know I'm sorry. What did you do when this happened?"

"Nothing I just stood there and smiled hoping he didn't have a gun." It's Texas and I wouldn't be surprised." I see Amy laughing.

"He wouldn't kill you too many witnesses" Amy says.

"Okay Karma now I'm only talking to you" Alex says annoyed.

"Why does it matter? I mean you are dating her now." Amy says trying to redeem herself.

"Because I want them to like me. Nobody likes the first girlfriend"

"Technically you aren't the first" Amy says.

"They don't know that"

"Have you spoken to her since yesterday?" I ask.

"Yes she's coming any minute now"

"What? So what are we doing here?" asked Amy.

"Yea, Sabrina, Amy and I don't really have a good history." I add.

"She's right" We hear Sabrina say from behind us.

 **Amy POV**

"Sabrina, hi" I say looking at Karma who is also surprised we didn't notice her come in.

"Hey Amy, Karma nice to see you again." She says which I don't believe.

"I'll get you something to drink" Alex says leaving us with Sabrina which I think was an excuse to give herself time to think of what she was going to say.

"We should probably go, you probably have lots to talk about." Karma says trying to find a way out. I smile politely and agree with Karma.

"Please Karm. There is no hard feelings"

"Sabrina what is this really about?" I say in a more serious tone.

"Oh I dont know Amy, maybe I'm still mad. Not because you dumped me to date her but I thought we were friends, and you left me all alone in this place with no one to talk to."

She was right after my cheating scandal I stopped talking to her. I see Alex coming back.

"Alex did they tell you we were the three Amigas?" I look at Karma and I knew this was going all wrong.

"Nope didn't mention that what happened?"

"Actually Alex you should try this drink" Karma says taking Alex back to the counter.

"Don't hurt her, she really likes you."

"You think I would be dumb enough to do that? Besides she thinks very fondly of you guys."

"So what do you want?" I ask.

"To a part of your little group I don't want to be on the outside anymore." I was surprised thats all she wanted I thought she was going to ask for a kidney.

"Done, anything else?" I regret asking.

"Actually yes, come to my house for a dinner with my parents with Alex and I"

"Wait what?" Karma and Alex say coming back from the counter.

"Deal" I say which makes Karma give me a strange look.

"We aren't even dating" she whispers to me.

"Dont worry we are really good at faking it." I say and she looked disappointed. I realized she meant what she said last night about us getting back together. I messed up. So I had to make it up to her and I know just how to do it.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I know I've been MIA but it was a holiday and I've been busy with personal stuff hope you can understand**

 **Karma POV**

I heard the words and I knew where her head was, she just wanted to fake it. I couldn't help to let the words linger in my mind. The whole time I was getting ready, and the whole time was I in the car, I couldn't shake the words.

"Karma you okay?" I hear Amy ask.

"Yea fine" I manage to say as she started to park. She grabbed my thigh and looks at me.

"Karma everything will be okay." she says.

"Don't worry we are really good at faking it" I say in a nasty tone as I get off the car. She follows trying to catch up to me.

"Karma that's what you are upset about? I didn't mean it in a bad way I just thought we might have to fake enjoyment of being here." I ignore her comment and knock on the door.

"Hey, glad you could make it" Sabrina says. "Alex needs help in there" she adds. We were supposed to be some sort of buffer.

"Hello" Amy and I say about the same time. Sabrina's dad looked sticked, talkative, but still manages to intimidate us.

"You must be Karma and Amy" he says and we nod our heads. "Glad to finally meet some of Sabrina's friends" which makes us smile. Sabrina never really brought friends home because she didn't have any. Which made me feel responsible for that.

"Dinner is ready" we hear a woman say, which I assumed was her mother. We all head to the dinning room and take a seat next to Amy. She tries to pull my seat but I didn't let her. It was pretty quiet at the dinner table I can see why Alex was having a hard time, her parents seemed pretty conservative, but they seem to love Sabrina even more being they're only child.

"So Karma, my daughter says you and Amy are dating." Her dad says finally breaking the ice, I didn't know what to say and I kept chewing hoping to by me time.

"We are" Amy answered. "We've been dating for a couple months now." she adds as I smile.

"Do you get picked on?" he asks

"No not at all" Amy answers again which was getting annoying.

"Yea, we pretended to be gay to be popular" I say in a bitter tone. I saw Alex and Sabrina look at me, and glance over at Amy. This dinner was not going to end well.

 **Amy POV**

I can feel Karma's anger radiating to the whole dinner table. Alex and Sabrina give me a look and I feel my phone vibrate.

 _Alex: I know you might not want to be here but can you not ruin this for me._

She was right Karma was being selfish just because she was mad at me.

"Karma sweetie can we talk outside for a second?"

"Why Amy if you have something to say you can say it now"

"Excuse us" I say pulling her arm.

"What Amy you don't like how I'm faking it"

"I get it you are mad, but remember you are hurting Sabrina and Alex. I'll make it up to you. I promise" I say. I know it wasn't much but she agrees. The rest of the dinner was a Q&A like if Karma and I had all the answers. They seemed pretty okay with Sabrina and Alex which was great to see. At the end we all say goodbye and we head outside, Karma was in front and I was slightly behind.

"Karma wait" I say catching up to her.

"Amy I'm tired can we not do this now."

"We have to do this now!" I say taking her hand and leading her to my house.

 **Karma POV**

I wasn't in the mood for a bootie call especially after everything that has happened but Amy insisted for me to see something. We got to her house and she asked me to wait in the living room, she would call me when she was ready. I just signed and agreed it took about ten minutes and I was starting to lose my patience when I hear her.

"Okay I'm ready!" I head up stairs and open the door to her room. I see rose petals and candles everywhere almost to the point it was dangerous. I glance and was shocked at the scene everything was perfect almost like a movie.

"Amy?" Where are you?" I ask I could feel me start to shake and began to feel nervous. I realized this was she was making it up to me. I see her come out with a guitar on her and she began to strum it. She began to sing and it brought me to tears. _It only took one kiss_

 _to know you were my bliss_

 _It only took one song_

 _to know you were the one_

 _And now I'm here asking_

 _hoping this will be forever lasting_

 _Will you be mine once again?_

"It's more of a badly rhymed poem than a song, but thats your expertise" she says laughing. It was cute she was so nervous and I could feel it in her hands as she came closer to me. "I got the guitar from Shane and watched a couple of tutorials on youtube" she adds and I couldn't hold it in the tears just came rushing down my face.

"You hated it didn't you?" she asks and I pull her in to kiss her. She kisses me back and it wasn't long before she pulls away.

"So was that a yes?" I nod and we continue to kiss letting one thing lead to another. I could feel her kissing my neck and going down to my shoulders. She was teasing me to the point she almost had me begging. And it was worth the wait. Afterwards she holds me tight as we cuddle and out of nowhere she sits up. I see her taking her necklace off.

"After this I'm not taking this off" I knew she was talking about the rings. "Ever" she adds. I smile. "I would never want you to" I say leaning in to kiss her I never wanted her more.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys me again wanted to let you know I've been really struggling to post these everyday but I will try to post tomorrow there's a 50/50 chance. But hope you like this one. :)**

 **Shane POV**

It's been a week since it was announced that Noah is preforming at our school, and that is all everyone has been talking about. Everyone seemed so excited and I was afraid in a way. Noah and I haven't really talked a lot we have both been really busy with school and with his concerts we lost track of our relationship. I was waiting for him at the court yard and I was starting to lose my patience, as I was about to get up Karma and Amy approach me.

"Why so lonely shouldn't you be sucking face with Noah about now?" Amy asked trying to be funny. Karma gives me a look as if she was trying to analyze me. I could see they were holding hands which wasn't too surprising.

"Whats wrong Shane" Karma asked I wasn't sure what to even say. I could always lie.

"Nothing just stressed about school is all" I say which wasn't 100% a lie, I haven't told anyone but I didn't get in any of my early admissions and I was starting to get worried. What if they all rejected me and I don't have a plan B. She gives me one last look to make sure I was telling the truth and then changes the topic.

"We should all plan a trip." Karma says.

"Where would we go?" asked Amy, which was true we couldn't go very far without having some sort of issue.

"We want to go" Alex says sitting next to us holding Sabrina's hand.

"When did that happen?" I ask curiously, I knew I was wrapped in my own drama but I didn't know I was gone for that long.

"Officially last week at dinner when these two probably got back together as well." Sabrina says smiling.

"You guys went to dinner?" I ask.

"Can you believe they went and didn't invite us?" Lauren says showing up with Liam. All I could think is everyone is showing up and Noah still isn't here. I shake my head in disbelief.

"What can we say we are expanding our friendships" Amy says. They were all so happy and we still had so much more to go of the school year. I see everyone look at me and get quiet I thought maybe I did something and I felt someone cover my eyes.

"Miss me?" Noah says and I honestly didn't know if I did.

 **Amy POV**

We all saw Noah coming towards us and I thought he was going to scare Shane, but he went with a cuter approach.

"Miss me" Noah says and I look at Shane hoping to see a giant smile on his face, but there wasn't one. He didn't seem right and now I know why Karma asked if he was okay. _Amy: Shane we need to talk after this meet me at the coffee shop :)_

 _Shane: Too obvious? I'll see you there._

I look up from my phone and see everyone chatting away and I look at Shane something was definitely up.

"So I have your tickets" Noah says. "Just so you guys don't say I forget the little people" he says laughing. We all laugh a little and he hands us our tickets, even Alex and Sabrina got some. "We should do something after" he adds.

"Karma wants to go on a trip" I say. "Maybe it's something we should plan?"

"Where?" Shane asks.

"Florida?" Lauren suggested.

"California" Sabrina adds. Everyone would turn them down, but couldn't think of anywhere we could actually go. My eyes lit up and I could see Alex was thinking the same thing I was.

"New York!" We say about the same time. " We could go for New Years and watch the ball drop." I wasn't a bad idea except for the minor detail.

"Yeah, but doesn't everyone go to see that?" Shane says.

"And isn't it like really expensive" Lauren says.

"I might be able to help with that, my parents have a condo in NYC" Alex says quietly. I realized we didn't know that much about Alex. We all just look at her and even Sabrina was surprised.

"I thought only rich people had condos in New York?" Sabrina asked.

"I would know my mom's family have two in New York." Liam says.

"Surprise!" Alex says in a shy voice. She clearly didn't want anyone to know and she told us.

"What do your parents do?" Noah asked.

"It doesn't matter, but if you want to use the condo I have to tell them soon." she says. "And they might want to meet you guys?"

"We should think about this a bit. There is so much more to it" Lauren says. She was right, we had so much more we weren't considering. Karma seemed to be worried, and I get it because her parents just got on their feet and she has other things to worry about than a trip.

"Offer still stands if you want to" Alex says smiling. All I could think is maybe there was still so many secrets at this table and we were all doing our best to cover them, but the bandage falls off at one point.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey you guys hopefully you'll see this but I'm taking a few days off just to deal with certain stuff. Please understand. See you soon.**

 **Karma POV**

After Amy suggested New York I knew things were getting out of hand. I wanted to leave Austin for a bit maybe go somewhere close I never thought it was going to get this far. Literally. I noticed Amy was looking at me and I didn't want to make things to obvious. As the conversations started to diminish we all started getting up heading in our own directions.

"You okay?" I hear Amy say catching up to me.

"Yeah, I just didn't think the trip thing was going to be taken seriously." I say walking with no direction. I didn't want to go home just yet. "You want to do something?" I ask.

"Karma what's going on? What are you avoiding?"

"The only reason I suggested a trip was because I want to leave Austin for a bit. My parents and Diane are talking about moving in our house soon. And since I'm supposed to be going to college soon it shouldn't be too much of a problem or at least in their head." I say which was a total relief to tell her.

"And you needed an escape"

"Yes, I didn't tell her I didn't get in early acceptance and now its like its all catching up to me."

"Karma…" Amy began to say.

"And when you guys started suggesting far places that would take a lot of money possibly it…" I was talking and my voice started to break. Amy came up to me and gave me a tight hug. Don't get me wrong I had money saved enough actually, but with college coming up I needed to save as much as I could.

"You don't have to worry about expenses." I hear Alex's voice from behind me. "My parents would most likely take care of them." Alex says putting her hand on my shoulder. I felt bad in a way, I didn't mean to make this all about me.

"No it's okay" I say.

"Seriously they wouldn't mind, in fact it would actually make them happy to know I have friends" she says laughing. I notice Sabrina was trying to convince Alex to leave without being too obvious.

"We actually have something to do, but I'll tell them we are going" Alex says as she was leaving.

"See nothing to worry about." Amy says. I smile but I still wasn't ready to go home just yet. Diane was probably there and I tried to avoid that as much as I could.

"Can I just hangout with you?" I ask Amy.

"Diane?" she asks and I nod, she knew me too well.

"I'm meeting Shane at the coffee shop" Amy says "In fact here he comes" She adds. We see him coming towards us and he looked like something was really wrong.

"Ready?" Amy asks and he nods as we start walking to the shop.

 **Amy POV**

I didn't mind Karma coming and Shane didn't seem to minds either. In fact I was kinda glad she was here. It got me to spend more time with her, ever since she moved out we haven't had enough time to be together. School and everything else was also stressful. We had all these events coming up and everything just seemed to be piling up. Now Shane has something he's not telling us about and I cant imagine what it could be.

"Where did you leave Noah?" I ask.

"Penelope had to talk to him about the concert." Shane says as we were sitting down at the table. I see him take a breath in and I could see him struggle to get the words out. I look at Karma and she gives me a look back, like we both knew something was really not right.

"Shane it's us you can tell us anything" Karma says. We definitely wanted to help Shane, he has always been there for us and help us with everything. From the moment we met him he helped us through everything.

"I didn't get accepted" he says in a mumble.

"Accepted to what?" Karma asks, but I knew what he meant.

"Any of the schools I applied to, and now everyone seems to have a plan and I'm just stuck here. Noah is going to grow to be this successful artist and I'll just remain his groupie" he says. I could hear him wanting to start crying and I lean closer to him to hug him.

"Shane I didn't get in either, but I'm trying to get in. Maybe you just have to retake the SAT's or something. You cant give up now." Karma says. She was right Shane sounded like he was giving up and I wasn't sure why.

"The thing is I'm not sure if I even want to go." He says. I stare at Karma not knowing what to even say. I always knew I wanted to go and for a moment I almost changed my mind, but we weren't sure what was changing his.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back and hopefully you'll like what I write. If I'm being honest I wish I would have taken a year off or hold off on college all together, but that's just me. Glad to be back :)**

 **Shane POV**

Ever since I can remember we are pressure into going to college. From elementary when they ask you what you want to be when you grow up, to the moment in high school when they hand you your official transcript. I was worried about college so much because it's like now its almost an obligation to go now a days. I know my mom would be okay if I don't go, but I was thinking about taking a year off. There were all these thought in my head and I could hear Karma talking to me about her situation, and I let the words slip my mouth.

"The thing is I'm not sure if I even want to go." I say. In a way I was basically preparing myself in case I didn't get in so I wouldn't be too disappointed, but it was true I wasn't sure I even wanted to go. I could work my whole life, and its proven that going to college doesn't really secure a job either way. I see Amy looking at Karma not knowing what to say.

"Are you sure?" Amy asks me.

"That's the thing, I'm not sure. I don't know yet and I have a deadline to make my decision. All of this is just too stressful that my hair is falling off."

"And you haven't told Noah?" Karma asks and I shake my head. I've been wanting to talk to him about it, but every time I just punk out.

"I'll tell him after the concert tomorrow" I say which gives me another deadline to worry about. I felt my phone vibrate and I look at it.

 _Noah: Where are you? I want to spend time with you._

"Speaking of the devil" I say "I have to go see you guys tomorrow" I say leaving walking to meet Noah.

 **Karma POV**

"Wow that was crazy" I say looking at Amy. "Can you believe what he said"

"I can actually, maybe he never wanted to go" Amy says which leaves me kinda shocked. "Nobody should be forced to go to college and if he doesn't want to go we should support his decision." she adds.

"You aren't changing your mind are you?" I ask her concerned.

"Oh of course not, it just he seems pretty torn about this and I want to be there for him." she says. I look at my watch and see the time, my parents love having dinner together and it was getting pretty late.

"I've gotta go" I say leaning in to kiss her.

"Do you really have to go?" Amy asks and I nod. She whines a bit more before kissing me again and letting me go.

"See you tomorrow" She yells across the coffee shop. I smile and turn back blowing her a kiss. On my way home I couldn't help thinking of everything going on and now I had to deal with this Diane situation at home.

"Karma!" I hear them all say like they were surprised I was coming.

"Dinner is ready" I hear Diane say. I sit down and try to ignore almost everything they said. I love my parents, but sometimes their openness was just too much. After dinner I head up stairs to my room and I lay in bed for a few until a knock on the door made me look up.

"Karma honey are you okay?" It was my mom holding a tea which wasn't surprising at all.

"Yeah just a little stressed that all." I say

"Karma honey whats really going on?" she insists. I hesitate to say anything I was afraid I might say the wrong thing and honestly I wasn't sure why I was feeling this way. Maybe it was Amy, or school, or the fact that I had an unopened letter from my SAT scores that I was too scared to open.

"Amy and I got back together and I'm starting to think we never really resolved any of the reasons we broke up in the first place." I say which was true, we never really spoke about it too much, but I knew school and other things weren't the reason we broke up. Lying was the only reason we broke up and we made this big deal about not doing it anymore, and now I have this unopened envelope in my drawer that has been there for a day and she doesn't know.

"Talk to her Karma. You and Amy are best friends it should be easy to talk to each other." She says. I nod and reach for the letter.

"Mom I have to go to Amy's I'll be back soon."

"I wont wait up" she says smiling.


	24. Chapter 24

**Amy POV**

I was getting ready for bed and I glance over at what used to be Karma's room and sigh. I missed her being around so often that maybe I took that for granted a bit. I head to my room and lay on my bed, but for some reason I couldn't get comfortable to fall asleep.

"Amy!" I hear Karma say which made me almost fall off my bed.

"Karma you almost gave me a heart attack. What's going on?"

"I got a letter" She says trying to catch her breath and sitting next to me. I read the label and it says SAT and I know she is nervous to open it alone which leads us to this moment.

"Are you ready for this." I ask nervous to open it too. It's funny how one letter can change your life forever. I see her shake her head and hands me the letter, I give her one last look for confirmation and she looked terrified. "Karma, we will work through anything okay." I say kissing her on the forehead. She half smiles and I knew nothing I can say could prepare us for what actually happens when I open the letter.

"Can you just open it" She says which makes me smile a little. I open the letter and begin reading . _You have been graded based on your answers…_ I kept searching until I saw what we need to see. _You can retake the test as many times and your highest grade will be the one used…_ It was starting to get annoying all the extra stuff they say and then I saw it. **_Your final result for SAT…_**

"Wow" I mumble.

"What? What happened?"

"Karma…" I begin to say and then she snatched the letter away from me and started reading.

 **Karma POV**

I started to read and I couldn't find the stupid numbers, you would think to put them in bold because that all people really care about. I kept looking until I see the four numbers. I could not believe what I was looking at, I give a look to Amy for conformation and she seemed a little shocked herself.

"I got that?" I say still in complete shock and I see Amy nod. "But that means I got higher than you." I add in disbelief.

"And Shane and Lauren" she says basically jumping up and down with joy, but I still couldn't believe it.

"Karma you did it" She says. I had to let the words sink in my head, I had prepared for the worst and never thought of what I would feel if I actually did pass it. "You need to resubmit your application" She adds as she started to look for her laptop. I get up to stop her and without any warning kiss her.

"Thank you" I say. She gives me a warm smile and kisses me back. I didn't want to let go and she could feel it.

"Can you stay" she asks looking at me with those green beautiful eyes and I couldn't say no, I mean my mom basically told me I should who am I to disagree.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Trouble in paradise writing from the beach! :)**

 **Shane POV**

The day was finally here, and everyone seemed pretty excited. I was just happy that I had Noah with me, after just one afternoon of being together I was reminded of why I loved him. I felt like we had hope of one day spending the rest of our lives together, and after every fail relationship I felt like maybe this was it. I was glancing over looking at him getting us coffee, and I smiled this time, maybe it was time to say something about college to him.

"What has you smiling so much?" he asks smiling.

"You" I say. "I missed you"

"I know I did too maybe before you leave for college you could come with me on a few tour dates" he says grabbing my hand.

"I'd like that." I manage to say. I couldn't find the words to tell him about college. We promised to not keep any secrets and I couldn't keep this from him any longer. I keep telling myself to postpone it, but it was starting to make me feel like I was hiding this on purpose.

"Are you nervous for tonight?" I ask, which I knew was a stupid question he has done dozens of shows by this time, so why would tonight be any different.

"A little, Liam mentioned he was bringing his dad so that should be exciting." he says and I nod trying to not make it too obvious that I didn't forget that.

"Dont worry I'll be there cheering you on." I say leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you Shane" He says looking at me with those beautiful eyes.

"I love you too" I say hugging him trying to hold on to this secret as long as I could.

 **Amy POV**

"Karma we are going to be late!" I yell from downstairs, I knew this would happen and now Lauren and Liam are waiting for us.

"Coming!" she says running downstairs with her shoes in her hand. I look at her and kiss her neck right next to where her anchor tattoo was.

"You look beautiful." I say kissing her again this time on the lips.

"Lets go." She says this time rushing me.

"What took you so long?" Asked Lauren annoyed.

"Sorry" Karma says. Once in the car I realized that Liam's dad was in there, I look at Lauren through the rearview mirror and she just gives me a smile.

"Karma meet my real father." Liam says as he starts to drive.

"Jerry" he says shaking Karma hand. "Nice to see you again, Amy was it?" I nod my head and quietly put my seatbelt on I never really told Karma about that day.

"Again?" Karma asks.

"Yea I met Amy at Lauren's one morning." Jerry says and Karma gives me a look. "She doesn't seem to be a morning person" he adds laughing. I chuckle to not be rude and look at the window, I knew if I looked at Karma she would give me evil eyes.

"How did you two meet?" Jerry asks trying to make conversation.

"Amy didn't tell you about me?" I knew she was getting mad and Lauren caught the tone too.

"They are dating" Lauren says trying to end the argument before it starts. After that the car ride got a silent, felt like the night was getting started, but we were pretty much not in the mood for it. Liam and Lauren seemed to be fighting about something too because the amount of tension in that car was horrible. Once we got to the school we all pretty much were just there to support Noah.

"Karma" I say getting out of the car.

"What?" she says annoyed.

"Look I didn't mean to keep this from you I just forgot." I say trying to sound genuine.

"You forgot?" she hisses.

"Woah what's going on?" Alex asks as she and Sabrina got closer to where we were.

"It was about us." says Lauren coming from behind me.

"You shouldn't get involved, this isn't your relationship." Liam says.

"What's going on?" Shane asks coming with Noah they both seemed to be confused .

"That's what I said." Alex says which at this point was kinda hard not to laugh.

"I was planning to leave with Liam and Amy didn't want me to leave which is why she came to my place to talk to Liam." Lauren says trying to clear up the air.

"And now Lauren and I are going to different schools and she doesn't even bother to talk about it." Liam says fuming.

"Guys!" I hear Noah yell which was the first time we ever heard him do that and it was scary. There was an awkward pause and no one really knew what to say. Karma gives me a look and I get closer to hold her hand.

"I'm sorry" I whisper to Karma and she gives me a warm smile. "I should have told you where I was going that morning, but I was in such a hurry and..."

"I'm sorry too." she says interrupting me. I take a look at Liam and Lauren they seem to be at a standoff and Jerry right next to them caught between the cross fire. I look over at Shane and Noah who seem to be glad that it wasn't them in the situation.

"At least we aren't fighting about school" I hear Noah tell Shane.

"That''s because I didn't get in to any." Shane blurts out and it didn't seem to be on purpose, but it didn't matter now all eyes are on him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Shane POV**

"That's because I didn't get in to any." I say looking at Noah, but I could feel everyone looking at me.

"Ah man Shane don't worry these things happen." Liam says trying to be comforting.

"Yeah, even if you don't get in early it doesn't mean you wont get in at all." says Lauren trying to help.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me?" Noah asks holding my hand. I take one last look around and see Karma and Amy looking at me.

"It doesn't matter because I don't think I'm going." I say in a serious tone, which quickly breaks with the tears streaming down my face. They all rushed towards me and I couldn't make the words come out, the words that would put everyones questions to rest.

"Noah you are on in ten" we hear a lady say.

"We should all go to our seats" Amy suggested and everyone agrees leaving Noah and I alone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks wiping the tears off.

"I thought you would be upset." I say and before I could say more he kisses me.

"Look I love you and whatever you decide I'll support you." his words just cheered me up and I realized it only had a few more minutes until he had to go on stage.

"Goodluck!" I say kissing him. "We'll talk after okay" I find my seat and I felt relieved that I got that out of my chest and that he was so understanding. I see the lights dim and music start now I can really enjoy the show.

 **Amy POV**

We watch the concert and Noah was killing it nearly every seat was taken. He seemed like he was having so much fun just being himself. After a few of the songs were over he took the mic and looked right where we were.

"I want to take this moment to dedicate this song to the love of my life Shane Harvey" he says and we hear the whole school awh. I smile looking at Shane which looked like he was going to cry. I looked at Karma who also looked like she was going to cry .

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just happy to have you" She says holding my hand and kissing me on the cheek. A few more songs went by and he picks up the mic once again.

"I normally wouldn't do this, but since tonight is a special night I wanted to bring two people on stage if they would like to sing a song with me. Shane and Karma!" I could feel Karma's hand squeeze mine tighter.

 **Karma POV**

I hear my name on the mic and I froze. I squeeze Amy's hand to the point that her fingers were turning white.

"Karma lets go" Shane yells. Amy could tell I was nervous.

"Karma you'll be great!" She says and I let go of her hand heading up on the stage. Noah whispers a song that we would sing and gave us mics. I've been on a stage before, but never this amount of people. I could hear Noah begin to sing and I was worried about messing up. Kind of like when you wear heels and all your worry about the whole night is trying not to fall thats the feeling I was having. I look around in the audience and I see Amy. She had this warm beautiful smile and it made all my worries go away. And before I knew it the song was over, and so was the concert. We get off stage and people were starting to leave.

"You were fantastic!" Amy tells me helping me off the stage.

"Thank you" Shane says walking past the both of us, which made us both laugh.

"Wow Karma I didn't know you could sing." Alex says.

"Yup Karm does it all" Sabrina adds and I just smile.

"That was really good" Jerry says.

"Oh crap. You guys this is Jerry my dad!" Liam says. Everyone goes around introducing themselves.

"I was starting to wonder why he was following us so much" Alex says trying to be funny.

"Sorry" Liam says.

"About what?" Noah says joining us.

"He forgot to introduce me. Hi I'm Jerry!" he says.

"Liam's father right?" Noah says to which Jerry nods.

"I really should have made a teeshirt" He says which makes us all laugh.

"You guys want to take this party somewhere else?" Noah says.

"We could take it to our place" Suggested Lauren which we all agree to. Amy and I decide to go with Alex and Sabrina hoping to let Liam and Lauren talk, but at this point it was a coin toss to see who's egos would hold longer


	27. Chapter 27

**Lauren POV**

The car ride was horrible it was so quiet we could hear a cotton ball being dropped, and no one would break the silence. It wasn't until we reached the driveway that Jerry finally said something.

"You know before your mom and I split we had the world against us, and you two are fight over a school." I wanted to say something about him being right, but Liam answered.

"Dad…"

"No, look maybe I'm not the one to be saying this but you two are good for each other and I don't want you to not fight for what you love Liam. Sometimes I wish I would have fought a little harder for your mother." He says closing the car door. Shortly after everyone started showing up and we were still in the car. I see Amy looking at me and I smile letting her know I was okay, and once again Liam and I were left alone.

"Maybe"

"I think" we say at the same time, not knowing who will go first. This was an important moment, this could either be the lets fix it talk or the lets break up talk. And I wasn't sure what he was thinking which was scarier.

"You go first." he says.

"Maybe your dad is right we should find a solution before we jump to any permanent decisions." I say.

"Permanent solutions? Like break up?" He asks surprised.

"You want to break up?" I ask and I could feel the hairs in my neck sticking up.

"No, far from it" he grabs my hands. "Lauren I love you and I want us to be together which is why I want us to talk about it, so we are both in the same page."

"Then lets talk." I say relieved to know that this wasn't going to end with a heartache.

 **Amy POV**

I had a spare key to Lauren's place that was only for incase of emergency. Although my emergency would be searching at her place for food when mine didn't have any. I let us all in and we sit waiting for any news about Liam and Lauren.

"They will work it out wont they?" Alex asks. We all look at each other hoping that they will.

"I'm going to call it a night" We hear Jerry say going into the room and we all wave.

"Have you had any issues?" I ask Alex, while Sabrina was in the bathroom.

"Not really it was fate we were meant to be together. We are both going to NYU." Alex says.

"I'm going for fashion and Alex is going for film school." We hear Sabrina say joining us again.

"Well, that's good."

"What's taking Shane so long" Karma asks trying to change the topic of the conversation, I didn't realize why until I remembered that we never cleared up what was going to happen with us. Like if I was going to leave for NYU or stick to the original plan.

"Did you get into NYU?" Alex asks. I hesitate to answer knowing that this could ruin the rest of the night.

"You applied?" Sabrina interrupted. I nod and just keep trying to avoid the topic as much as possible. Alex got the hints pretty quick Sabrina on the other hand didn't.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sabrina says to which I shrug politely.

"My parents insisted in me going to a closer school, I mean we just moved here and now I want to leave. It's not their fault I just think I should get as far as possible." She adds and I completely agree, what better way to spread your wings and fly than to move as far away from your parents as possible. That is until you realized who else you leave behind. I look at Karma who is just trying to avoid any conversation that has to do with college, and before anyone else mentions anything Shane and Noah walk through the front door holding beers.

"Time for an after party" Shane says laughing.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey guys its going to be a weird week for me work wise so bare with me with the chapters.**

 **Alex POV**

As they started handing out the beers I realized I was going to have to make an excuse to why I don't drink. I mean I've gotten pretty good at it throughout the years, but somehow this time it was going to be a little harder. They all seem to be so close and I wanted that, I wanted people I could trust and be close to.

"And for you" I hear Shane say handing me a beer.

"Ah no thanks I'll be the DD for tonight" I say trying not to be buzzkill.

"Ah come on we are celebrating!" Noah insisted. I must of had a scared look in my eye because Amy noticed and came to my rescue.

"She's right we do need a DD and I'm also not much of a drinker." She says handing her beer back. "Why don't we find something else to celebrate with?" She says pointing to the kitchen. I follow her waiting as I watch her trying to find something to drink.

"Thank you for the help back there." I say.

"No problem" she says with a warm smile. "But look I have a friend his name is Felix and I didn't know was an alcoholic until after he crashed his car from a party at my house. If there is something we should know…" She says.

"It's nothing like that. I choose to not drink." I say in a serious tone and she puts one hand on my shoulder.

"That's good too, we may need our livers someday" She says laughing this time, as she was walking away. I pull her arm bringing her back close to me which takes her by surprise.

"My sister was hit by a drunk driver as she was coming home from a party." I say which takes us both by surprise. "Not her specifically, her car was hit, and then my family tried moved on. But we didn't. Which is when I went to film school and that is where I met you and Karma. And then we literally moved." I was blabbering and I couldn't stop it was just me spilling my guts to someone. Things only my parents and Sabrina knew, but I needed to feel connected to more people and I kept using the excuse that they would find out eventually. I can see Amy's face expression change as I keep talking like she had no clue where to even begin.

"Did you find something?" Sabrina asks getting closer to us. I see her look at me and then at Amy, I didn't realize I was shaking. "What the hell happen?" She asks Amy and she still just looked shocked.

"I told her." I say and she glances at her one last time and hugs me.

"Alex, I'm so sorry." Amy finally says. Which was bad since she didn't ask for me to tell her I just was feeling bad and I felt the need to spill.

"We should go back." Sabrina says and I agree although Amy seemed to be left with lots of questions. As we sit back down we see Lauren and Liam walking in holding hands.

"I should mention that my parents said it was okay we use their condo in New York." I say hoping they wouldn't ask any questions.

"That's great!" Shane says.

"We can take the jet" I say and everyone seemed to be trilled. "They did say if they could meet everyone going for dinner some time before the trip, to know you guys a little." Everyone agrees to set up a time and date, everyone so enthusiastic about the trip and they kept talking about everything they would do there. I've basically traveled everywhere with my sister and it doesn't really give me butterflies to think I'll travel to New York again. Maybe I'll make new memories.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Let me know what you think of the story. I thought it would be fun to bring someone back from the dead. :)**

 **Amy POV**

It's been a couple of weeks since the concert and I can't stop thinking of what Alex told me that night, it all seemed like a dream, especially how she told me. I realized that maybe we don't know her that well and we haven't tried to get to know her as much as we should, and now I'm curious to know who she really is. I have tried speaking to her since that night but every time I bring it up she changes the subject. I haven't told anyone about it not even Karma and I feel like I'm keeping secrets but it's not mine to tell.

"Amy we haven't put much thought to the final project. Are we just winging it?" Alex asks sitting next to me.

"We can work on it durning fall break." I say when in reality I knew we weren't.

"Sure we can try although we both know we wont" she says smiling she knew me too well.

"Besides I need some time alone with her" Sabrina says joining us at the table.

"Hey babe!" I hear Karma say as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Look at us the three amigas all happy who would have thought" Sabrina says. I smiled she was right so much has changed since camp and we end up together once again.

"Are your parents okay with the time we said for the dinner?" I ask.

"Yup they are excited to meet you guys." Alex says smiling.

"Are you their only child?" Karma asks which makes my heart stop and I look at Alex who seems surprised and relieved I haven't said anything.

"No… but thats another story for another day, I'll tell you before the dinner" She says and I knew she was waiting to have the conversation to prepare us of what not to say or ask during dinner. I cant imagine what they went through. I look at Sabrina who wasn't to sure what to say and Karma just seemed confused. There was a small pause which was broken by a familiar voice.

"If it isn't Hester's cutest couple."

 **Karma POV**

"If it isn't Hester's cutest couple."

"Well I wouldn't consider us the cutest but the people do" Alex says laughing. I knew I recognize the voice but I was so surprised when I turned around and I know Amy was too.

"Felix!" Amy says running to his arms hugging him.

"Wow if I knew you would react like this I would have left earlier." he says laughing.

"Wait are you the alcoholic?" Alex asks which took us all by surprise.

"Alex!" Amy yells and Alex just shrugs.

"Recovering, but yes I see you have been talking about me." he says laughing. I just sit there embarrassed that I was jealous that Amy still had her arm around him, but mostly because we broke up and I wasn't too sure how he still felt. I sent him a letter over the summer but it's not as easy to talk face to face.

"Amy who's your girlfriend?" Felix says smiling. "You forgot me already Karma?" he extends his hand pulling me in for a hug. I missed him and how easy it was to just talk to him. It wasn't long before we were talking about his new life and AA adventures.

"I actually met someone." he says and it excites Amy and I to know more about this mysterious lady. "Don't worry I made sure she wasn't gay before dating her." He says which makes Amy laugh hysterically and I chuckle. It was hard to keep a good attitude when Amy seemed to be having more fun with only 20 mins of speaking with Felix than she's had with me. I felt bad for even being jealous because of everything we both put Felix through, and now he seems genially happy which should be enough to be happy for him.

"You can never be too sure." Alex says laughing and I notice Felix didn't find that too funny.

"I have to take this" Felix says leaving us at the table and as soon as he left Sabrina turns to Alex.

"Both Amy and Karma dated Felix. Karma dated Felix before he left and she dumped him for Amy." Sabrina says which makes me roll my eyes. "What? I'm trying to catch her up."

"Woah." Alex says and she clears her throat to let us know he was coming.

"So you've heard stories about me" Felix asks Alex as he was coming back to the table, and I could see Amy turn giving Alex evil eyes.

"Just a couple" Alex says laughing.

"And what bring you back to Hester?" Amy asks which was exactly my question.

"There's a college close by that I was touring. I want to keep my options open." He says, but he seemed distracted because he kept checking his phone. "Actually I might have to catch up with you guys later. I'll stop by your house later." He tells Amy. "Nice meeting you guys, and I'll text you Amy." he says walking away. I couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy that Felix brought to me, and Amy was too happy to notice at least I thought she was.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I know this is a little vague and short but I've been a bit busy with stuff so I'll post as much as I can soon okay! :)**

 **Amy POV**

I noticed Karma was acting really quiet on the way to my house and I couldn't think what it was. I wasn't sure if it was the Diane thing again or maybe she was just mad at me, but whatever it was I wasn't going to stay quiet about it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Karma…"

"Nothing, just thinking about what time I should leave to give you and Felix time to rekindle your friendship." She says and that's all I needed to hear to know that Felix was the thing bothering her. I wasn't surprised to be honest she has this thing about her that she doubts the a lot of things and it was my job to remind her how great she was. I stop walking causing her to turn around and look at me.

"Karma I love you, and you know this. And if you need me to remind you everyday I will. I'll tell you as many times I can in a day. And you know Felix is just my friend and he was your friend too, so can we just pretend neither of us liked him at one point and just seem him as a friend." I say giving her my biggest widest eyes hoping to convince her. She starts walking to me and kissing me.

"Yes honey." she says kissing me again. It wasn't to long after we got home that I got a text from Felix.

 _Felix: Be there in a few…_

I showed Karma and she seemed to be trilled this time. Or at least acted like she was. I must admit I missed Felix, besides the crazy moments where we almost dated we had a genuine friendship. He was there when Karma wasn't and I know he is someone I can count on without any judgement. I hear a knock on the door and rush to open it, I see Felix out there with a pretty brunet. As they come in we learn that she is his girlfriend, her name is Juliet and they met at his school. She is really nice and he seemed very happy, and I look at Karma who seemed to be happy for him too.

"I'll be right back." She says and Karma points to the bathroom.

"So how's it been with you two?" Felix asks. We give each other a look and laugh a bit. " I can imagine." He adds laughing with us. It wasn't long before they had to leave and as we were saying goodbye I give him a tight hug and smile.

"You know you can always call right?" He says and I nod. After he's gone we sit on the couch with Karma.

"What now?" She asks, which makes me grin.

"You know what I cant do with Felix that I love doing with you." I say straddling her and she smiles. "I love you" I say kissing her.

"I love you too." She says kissing me back.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey you guys I know I've been MIA, but I have been really busy with everything going on and I haven't had time to write as much as I'd like. I know my chapter is short and they have been short, but I'm** **starting to feel like maybe it may not be as good anymore. I feel like maybe I should end the story a bit early. Just a thought. Hope you like it.**

 **Alex POV**

The day finally arrived of having dinner with my parents and I was completely nervous. There wasn't too many people in my life worth bringing home and now I have about half a dozen new friends which was intriguing for my parents. I mention to Karma and Amy I needed them to come in early just to kinda give them a pep talk of everything. Sabrina has been completely supportive and it helps that my parents love her. I kept checking the clock and I could feel my hands sweat, as it came closer and closer for them to show up.

"You know it will be okay right." I hear Sabrina say as she grabbed my hand. I pull it towards my lips and kiss it.

"I know" I say, but I wasn't so sure. I hear the door bell ring and I rush to get it. I was more than eager to see Karma and Amy standing outside, but they seem to be amazed at everything around them.

"This is where you live?" Amy asked as she looked at everything in the common room.

"This room is bigger than my whole house" Karma added, which makes me chuckle a little.

"Yeah this is it. Make yourselves welcomed." I say trying not to sound too nervous. I noticed Sabrina was trying to catch both their attentions.

"Right. Why are we here before everyone else?" Karma asks and I sigh I knew it was time to say it.

"I wanted to first thank you for coming." I say sitting down hoping it would somehow make it easier. "I just wanted to touch a few topics we should stay away from."

"Like?" Karma asked curiously, and I noticed Amy was giving me a concerned look.

"Mainly asking about siblings, because I did have a sister, but we don't talk much about her."

"May I ask why?" She asked me and I turn to Amy. For some reason this time I couldn't let the words leave my mouth, and Amy notice.

"She died in a car accident" Amy says finishing up the conversation. There was this silence that filled the room. Which was cut short by my mother walking in the room introducing herself, it wasn't long before the other started showing up. I couldn't tell them the story myself so I asked Amy to. The dinner consisted of meaningless conversation and laughing about people's stories. I couldn't help feeling like everything was going in slow motion for me, like I wasn't even there. Everyone kept admiring my parents for their success, pointing at things all around the house, but even with the small conversation I could feel them tiptoeing through it all. I could feel the stares and I would try to laugh on cue with every joke told, but truthfully ever since my sister died every this in the house has been forever changed.

"So Alex tells us you will be going to New York soon?" My mom asks and everyone just seemed to nod their heads. "Then you kids have fun and if you need anything let us know." She adds in the sweetest voice she could. After dinner and everything started calming down I couldn't shake the feeling of regret, maybe I shouldn't have told them about my sister.

"This was amazing" Shane says and everyone agreed.

"I'm sorry for bombarding you with this information about my sister I just…"

"Alex its okay" Amy says cutting me off.

"We all have secrets." Lauren added.

"And if we've learned a thing or two is that secrets are better handled if you have people who support you and help you through it." Liam says which cheers me up a bit.

"And we are all here for you" Karma says smiling at me.

"Besides this makes you a little more human" Shane says smiling which I chuckle to.

"Thank you guys." I say and it wasn't long before they started leaving. I sit on the couch with Sabrina holding mu hand.

"That wasn't that bad was it?" She asks and I shake my head. There were so many things was grateful for and having Sabrina in my life was my number one reason right now.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey I wanted to say that I wanted to make Alex as important as the main characters, and hopefully a bit relatable. Also I will continue to update and finish the story to the extent of it. I want to thank everyone supporting me by reading this. Here's a fun fact though, I went on a plane and I'm claustrophobic and it was such a nightmare to which I can relate with Karma a bit.**

 **Amy POV**

"Honey! Come on!" I say in the nicest way possible. I just cant believe how quickly time has gone by and now we were soon getting on a plane to go to NYC. Our christmas was pretty great it wasn't too over the top, and yet it has been my favorite so far. It was my first christmas dating Karma and it was pretty special. On Christmas Eve we did a secret Santa with everyone else, which was funny to see who got who and how well we all knew each other with the gifts we got. At the end of the night around midnight I decided it was time to give Karma her gift since I couldn't wait until the morning.

"I'm coming!" I hear her say rushing down stairs with her suitcases.

"You packed the whole house?" I ask trying to be funny, to which she gives me a smirk.

"Ha very funny, lets see who is makes jokes when you end up freezing to death and I'll be toasty" She says pointing at my small suitcase. I don't tend to pack heavy just essentials but it always seems like I forget something.

"Done" She says checking everything one last time. I just smile to which she starts frowning.

"This is why I love you" I say kissing her.

"You're going to make us late" She says laughing.

"Some things cant be rushed" I say realizing how cliché I sounded. We finally got all our stuff in the car and started driving.

"We can visit NYU if you want." Karma says which makes me tense just listening and hating where this conversation is headed. "I genuinely mean that" she adds.

"We don't have to" I say scared.

"Amy its something you have to at least consider. I don't want to stop you from doing anything you want to do."

"Karma…"

"Just think about it."

 **Karma POV**

Everyone was already at Alex's when we go there which wasn't too much of a surprise, we were taking one car to the airport and Alex's parents were taking it from there. On the drive there I was thinking back on our Christmas, how we all came together to do something. It was so different from the year before and it all seemed right. All the laughs as we opened our secret Santa gifts, and when things started to die down Amy pulls me aside and tells me to close my eyes. For a second I laugh and think she is going to pull a mistletoe stunt and then she tells me to open them.

"You've been a bit distracted." Amy whispers in my ear. "Is it because of the NYU thing?" she asks. I shake my head, I've made up my mind to be okay with whatever she decides to do, and I want to be as supportive as I can.

"We're here!" I hear Alex say. It seems like forever and I was looking through my purse and I realized I forgot something.

"My anxiety meds…" I'm scared of heights and the only way I made it through my first flight was taking them.

"You forgot them?" Amy asks and I nod. People have told me that once you are in the air it doesn't feel anything, but I wasn't sure what to think at that point.

"We need to start boarding" We hear Alex say. I look at Amy scared and she holds my hand.

"Karma, hey look at me. You can hold my hand the whole time, I'll be there okay." She says kissing my cheek. As I get on the plane I could feel me start to shake and get a little nervous.

"What's wrong with her?" Alex asks.

"She's scared of heights" Amy answers.

"Oh. I have sleeping pills in my backpack if you want them." At this point anything would help, so I nod and took two hoping that it would knock me out until we got there.

"Karma wake up…" I hear Amy say as she started to shake me a little.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey guys hope you like it, I've been writing sick and feeling kinda shitty but A New Year is coming soon! And Karmy still have a long way to go. :)**

 **Amy POV**

She slept the whole flight and I mean she was out cold. At one point I had to put my finger under her nose to make sure she was breathing. She was out cold but didn't let go of my hand the whole time, even asleep she looked beautiful. The plane ride wasn't too bad I everyone kept laughing and cracking jokes. I glance at my window and kept thinking of Christmas Eve the look on her face was priceless. _She couldn't wait to play her new guitar and I couldn't wait to hear he play. She kissed me and gently touched the surface where the engraving was. Customized with our initials and the date to which we started dating_. I see at a distance the buildings and I prepare to land.

"You've been really quiet" Lauren says and I shrug. "Are you visiting NYU?" She asks and I realized everyone was listening in now.

"Not sure maybe." I answer vaguely.

"You so should it's so big and pretty." Sabrina says trying to convince me.

"We are going if you want to join." Alex adds with a half smile. I take a look at Karma sleeping and nod, a visit wouldn't be so bad.

"Karma wake up…" I say for the 10th time this time shaking her. We were here and it was as cold as can be expected. I see her open her eyes drowsy and confused.

"Where are we?"

"Cancun" I answered sarcastically and she gives me an evil look when realizes what I meant. "New York and everyone is waiting for us to get off so lets go." I say getting the rest of our stuff. We get off and catch up with the rest, I felt this rush and excitement coming back. I couldn't explain it but I was happy to be back. It felt like coming home, Alex's parents had a driver pick us up and take us to the condo. He gave us a small tour and of what was close and parked close to a giant building.

"This is it" Alex says. I take a look up and it hurt my neck before I actually saw the top of the building. Once inside we were greeted and taken to the room.

"Wow!" We all say looking at all around us. The living room was big and looked like a picture in a magazine. So fancy and elegant and the view was to die for.

"Make yourselves at home" She says and honestly it wasn't hard.

"Now we know how the other half lives" Karma says laughing after we got settled.

"Sabrina and I will be living here during school." Alex says holding Sabrina's hand.

"Lucky" Lauren says.

"You are welcomed to join us if you choose to come to NYU" Alex says and I wish she hadn't. I smile politely hoping someone would change the topic.

"When is Noah joining us?" Liam asks.

"Tomorrow morning" Shane says happy. "I cant wait." They went on to talking and I couldn't stop thinking about what Alex said it wouldn't be bad being here, and I glance over at Karma who was also probably thinking about Alex's comment.

"You okay?" I ask. She smiles and kisses my hand.

"It's all good."

 **Karma POV**

Everyone had a lot to say after that, chatting of New Year's and resolutions. Of the past year and everything to bring of the new one. College and graduation and Amy seemed to be tiptoeing on the subject. My thought is if Liam and Lauren can make it work we could too. Then again they aren't 2000 miles away from each other. I was distracted, but it had nothing to do with NYU and everything to do with the letter from Clement I got before coming. I haven't told Amy about it and don't really want to, not yet at least.

"You okay?" She asks and I smile and kiss her hand.

"It's all good." She didn't look convinced and I guess she was being cautious and I don't blame her. Everything changing is scary, but I don't want either of us to be unhappy with our choices. Everyone seemed to be tired and started to make there way to their beds. I follow Amy to our room and I wait for her to fall asleep. I couldn't sleep which probably had a lot to do with the fact that I slept most of the day, so I made my way to the kitchen. I got a glass of milk and stare at all the city lights it was quite magical, I didn't want to look down because of how high we were but I knew that this was a beautiful landscape to wake up to everyday.

"I was looking for you" Amy says startling me.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep" I say.

"Karma is everything okay?" She asks to which I nod.

"If this is about NYU" She starts to say before I cut her off.

"Amy I wanna go visit NYU with you and Alex tomorrow." Alex mentioned they would go sometime in the trip and I was hoping tomorrow would be it. Since New Year's Eve was still two days away. I know she was surprised, but she agreed and pulled me back to bed, she started to cuddle, but I couldn't help looking at my purse where I knew the letter was. I know I cant start the year with secrets, but I wanted to wait for the right time.


	34. Chapter 34

**Amy POV**

Maybe it was the jet lag or I was just tired but I fell right asleep after bring Karma back. I wasn't sure if Karma was really okay with this whole tour situation, and I'm really nervous about it. I realize she was still sound asleep and I didn't want to wake her up, so I get dressed and head to the kitchen. Only Alex was up and she was making coffee.

"Early bird gets the worm huh?" She says laughing, I sigh.

"Why do you like New York so much?" I ask hoping maybe it would give me clarity to what I should choose. I see her pause and take a breath before saying anything else.

"My sister and I used to come here a lot." She says and I was going to cut her off so she didn't need to tell me if she didn't want to but she kept going. "She was in college, she was beautiful really. Everyone either wanted to date her or be her. She would let me go to parties with her sometimes, but that night she said I couldn't." I could hear her voice start to break. "I remembering being mad for her not letting me go, and then a few hours later we got the phone call." She says as the tears were streaming down her face and I go and hug her tight.

"I'm sorry" I say hoping it would be some sort of comfort. She starts wiping the tears and laughing.

"You know she was the first person I came out to." She says smiling which really threw me off. How could she go from crying to smiling from one sentence to another?

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah" She responds. "I miss her you know, but she is always with me. And I thought this trip was going to be so hard to even enjoy, but it's okay, and I'm okay. Thank you for listening." She adds and gives me a hug. It wasn't long before we heard a knock on the door.

"Noah!" Alex says opening the door. We started talk about the plans we all had for our "free day". Noah mentioned taking Shane to a musical, Alex was going to tour NYU with us and then take Sabrina shopping.

"I smell coffee." Lauren says taking a mug and serving her self.

"What are you doing today?" I ask her.

"I'm thinking we could go ice skating and maybe a little shopping." She says enthusiastically. "And you?"

"We are touring NYU." Karma says from behind me.

"And going to the 9/11 museum" I add. Karma comes and kisses me on the cheek and goes to serve herself some coffee. I wasn't sure what to think at this point, she really was pushing this tour. I don't want to keep asking but "it's all good" has never really been a good thing.

"And we should really get going" Sabrina says kissing Alex.

"We should" Karma says getting her jacket.

"We should all meet up for dinner tonight" Lauren says.

"Yeah! And I know just the place" Alex adds picking up her jacket too. "I'll send you guys the address later." Everyone agrees and I start getting my jacket too. As we sit in the car on our way there I look at the buildings and all the people rushing places looking busier than ever I couldn't help but noticing how kinda lonely it looked.

 **Karma POV**

We had fun visiting NYU, in fact I was a little jealous I didn't apply myself. I realized why Alex, Sabrina, and Amy wanted to come here in the first place. Right after we took a cab and headed to the museum, and I noticed Amy was being quiet.

"Did you enjoy the tour?" I ask and she nods. She kept looking out the window and I didn't know why. We were both pretty excited to go to the museum, but she still seemed distracted.

"Everything okay?" I ask once we got inside and she pulls me aside.

"Why are you insisting on me going to NYU?" She says which threw me off. "Do you really want me to just stay here?"

"Amy I am trying to be supportive and you get mad?" I see her pause and take a breath.

"I'm sorry it's just that I feel like you are pushing me away."

"I just want to be here for you. I want us to start the year together because we don't know what might happen in the new year." I say.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I got my letter from Clement." I say and she looks at me.

"And…?" She asks and I didn't know what to tell her.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I'm** **sorry its kinda short but the New Year is one chapter away. And let me say its going to be a crazy year for the gang! :)**

 **Amy POV**

"And…?" I ask and I noticed she hesitated. "Karma honey you can tell me."

"I got in" She says in a whisper like it was a bad thing.

"That's great!" I say hugging her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I ask and she sighs as she sat on the bench.

"I didn't want to tell you." She says which takes me by surprise.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want my getting in affecting your choice."

"Have you thought that my choice is going to be my choice." I say.

"I want you to be happy and your happy here!" She says.

"Karma you know what I realized? That the only reason I'm happy here is because you are here with me. I already decided not to come to NYU before you even told me." I say reaching out to hug her. "We had a plan and I still want us to do it, but the question is do you still want to do it?"

 **Karma POV**

Everything was happening fast and I thought I was doing the right thing by persuading her to stay. When all I wanted was to never let her go.

"… the question is do you still want to do it?" I hear her say and I kiss her like a reflex. Her lips pressed against mine were the best combination. It took her by surprise and it was the nicest way to shut her up.

"Don't ever say I don't want to be with you again." I say with her still in my arms.

"So we agree. We both are going to the same school." Amy says looking into my eyes and I nod. Everything seemed perfect and the rest of the day we enjoyed what the museum had to offer. On the way out Amy tried hailing a cap, but no one pulled over. It wasn't until we were rescued by Alex and Sabrina who were both laughing.

"No one told you hailing a cap the day before New Year's was impossible?"

"I try not to let impossible things hold me back" Amy answers sassy.

"So how was it?" Sabrina asks.

"Amazing really, we saw everything. The museum was literally built right under where the buildings used to be. It was all a great tribute." I say still pretty excited.

"Well, it sounds cool, we might have to give it a look when we live here." Sabrina told Alex.

"Everyone else is already there" Alex says. On the way to the restaurant Sabrina showed me all of her new clothes while Amy and Alex talked. It was kinda nice to see all of us getting along so well.

Dinner was great it was this fancy restaurant that they probably charge people for just smiling. We all shared the best memories of the long year we were leaving behind and talked of all the more amazing moments to come. Amy mentioned she wasn't going to be joining Alex and Sabrina at NYU, which wasn't too shocking for them. Lauren and Liam talked about spending as much time together as they could before going to different schools. Noah and Shane mentioned them touring in the new year and hoping to open their homeless shelter for the kids. We all had amazing plans for the new year, but I was a bit scared. The biggest thing that the new year brings is changes, and I'm nervous to see what all could change for us.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Longest chapter ever! stick** **around for part dos!**

 **Amy POV New Years Eve**

New York on New Years is like going to a restaurant on a weekend. There were people everywhere and I mean people were lining up since midnight the day before. It was amazing to see people from everywhere coming to see the event of the year. Literally. Alex got VIP spots for us, so we wouldn't have to line up and we were all pretty psyched about it. The day went pretty fast, faster than usual. Everyone was rushing to either get to Time Square or get home. We got a coffee and headed to our spot. I pull Karma closer to keep us warm as we wait for the show to begin.

 **Alex POV New Years Eve**

I noticed Amy and Karma were cuddling and it was cute. I was excited to see the people I was going to start the new year with. I look around and it was nothing like last new year, everything was different, I was different, and it was okay. I pull Sabrina closer who was shaking in her boots and give her a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't wait to spend the whole new year with this girl and possible whole life. Even thinking positive I couldn't help but to think of my sister, we only did this once and it was a complete different experience. She would always write bad things that happened the year before and burn them in the fireplace saying that once they are burned never let it drag you down again. I never tried it until she passed away t, but mine said _Sister got hit by a drunk driver._

 **Lauren POV New Years Eve**

Liam had his arms all over me keeping me warm, I guess its a perk of being small. We were all waiting for something to start to keep us busy from the freezing cold weather. I begin to think about the previous new year. When Liam and I had our first kiss that started it all. I was grateful to have him, and to have Amy. Two people who have helped me through thick and thin, and even when I hate them I love them. I can't really think of as a better resolution, than to enjoy the small moments with the people I care about the most. I take my phone out and give my dad one last call before the new year, to thank him for everything he has done for me. I look up and kiss Liam which makes him smile.

 **Shane POV New Years Eve**

With everything the year brought, I must admit I'm surprised we all made it here with our significant other. Between Karma and Amy drama and Noah being outed by his brother to him being famous, it definitely has been one of the crazier one. I hope that the new year brings all positive things to our lives and everyone is as happy as we are. I know taking a year off will help me choose exactly what I want to do with my life. Having Noah by my side, even when he is touring, is safe to say I'm happy with him, and I'm happy to start this new chapter of our lives together.

 **Liam POV New Years Eve**

All I could think at this very moment is how lucky I have been and how lucky I am now to have a beautiful girl by my side. After 18 years, I finally got to meet my real dad and it might have taken me turning my back on my family, but it's nice to know I have someone who actually supports me. The year has had its ups and downs, but being with Lauren I will always try to be a better person for her. I pull her closer to feel her warmth and squeeze her tighter, I never want to let go.

 **Noah POV New Years Eve**

I've had one hell of a year, but the one thing I absolutely don't regret is having Shane in my life. We recently have been together for a year and I can admit even with the everything bad that may have happened, one year with Shane makes it all worth it. I don't think I would have made it without him and I cant wait to start the year with him. I have so much hope for us and this could possibly be forever at least I hope it will be. I reach out to hold his hand and he pulls it to his lips to kiss it. I cant think thinking how much I love him.

 **Sabrina POV**

I take a look at everyone one around us, so hopeful for the new year to come. People all around this world come to see this ball drop thinking that here a new year will be full of greatness. I want to agree with those people, so far my life has been pretty dull, going to school, being hester's bitch, and out of the blue Alex comes around to change my life. She will everything bad going on in her life, she always has hope and I want to be that for her. I want to be able to give her strength when she needs it and pull her up when she's down. Especially at this time of year she told me about her sister and all she's been through, which I cant imagine being able to survive that myself. And she is strong, loving and caring even when life just isn't the best. This year is supposed to bring us closer together with college, and us moving in together. All to take our relationship to think next level.

 **Karma POV New Years Eve**

Going from fake lesbians to almost ruining our friendship, to soulmates wasn't easy. All the obstacles we have overcome together and still manage to love each other is great. I have so many plans for the future and I know that we can overcome everything and anything life sends our way as long as we are together. I will do anything to make her happy and she will do the same.

"I love you" I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too" She says kissing me.

And now here we are keeping a promise that two little girls once made, only this time we are changing the rules a bit. It can only get better from here.

 **10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…. Happy New Year!**

 **Amy POV**

Confetti everywhere, people screaming, it seemed so magically. I pull Karma in for a kiss. A breathtaking, like no other kiss. Shortly after that we all started to hug and wishing for a great new year. The amount of adrenaline rushing through our bodies was indescribable. After the dew hundred concerts we all made it home to finish up the party. Shane opened a bottle of champagne to celebrate, one bottle turned to six and it all got a little crazier after that. I celebrated with a glass, didn't really want to start the year with a hangover. While Alex celebrated with a soda, we probably had the most fun looking at the others making fools of themselves. Once 5 am hit the party had dimmed down and I took Karma to bed. She was still pretty tipsy at this point, so I get her comfy and place the blanket over her. I run my fingers through her hair, and kiss her forehead.

"Happy New Years baby" I say before falling asleep. Nothing better than starting the year with the love of my life.

 **A/N: I guess this would be my mid season finale lol. I want to say it was fun to finish off the year this everyone so happy** **and at peace with each other, but it's really boring lol. So for the part two this is what you can expect.**

 **- _We all have expectations for the New year like we are getting new lives, in a way it is a fresh start. What happens when graduation is closer than expected and people start having second thoughts. A birthday, a graduation, anniversaries, and even a proposal! Will they all make it together, or will some relationships come crumbling down. One relationship put to the test after one major event. It is all coming down to an end..._**

 ** _:)_**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hey you guys I know I've been a bit MIA for a while and if I'm being honest I was debating on whether I should come back or not. My deadline came sooner than expected and I thought I would be done by now with the story and I'm not. I wanted to write a good story to end the school year with (Hester's), and I dont want to rush it but I'm finding myself filled with doubt about the chapters I'm writing lately which is why I haven't posted. But I will try to continue it, and finish it to the best of my ability even with school. Thank you for the support. -D**

 **Karma POV**

Our first day back to school I couldn't help but feeling different. Like we had a whole new start, yes I know how cliche it sounds but I couldn't help but feeling that way. We all were in a different place, and everything was so different that the year before. I was finally starting the year with the girl I love and we were actually happy. We were both going to the same college and everything just seemed like a movie. Too perfect actually. Everything seemed to be sinking in that this was going to be our last everything of high school.

"Come back to Earth" Alex says waving her hand to get my attention, interrupting my day dream.

"I'm here" I say.

"You okay?" She asks. I give her a look and think that just a year ago I didn't even know her and now I consider her a close friend.

"Yeah just thinking." I say

"About?" she asks sitting down. We have been so distracted with the trip that I forgot how overwhelming school can get, but it wasn't school the reason why I was overthinking things.

"Have you put any thought on what we would be remembered for in high school?" I ask. There was a moment of silence and I realized how dumb my question really was. I was going to say forget it until she answered.

"I guess I never put much thought on it. At my old school I was known for being a lesbian and it wasn't a good thing, and here it was more of a honor" She says laughing. I shrug and she got a little serious. "Karma I don't think it matter honestly" She says looking at me. She had a point I was so worried about what people thought of me and it really shouldn't matter.

"Hey honey" I hear Amy say from behind me.

"Hello darling" Alex responds quickly. Which makes us laugh.

"What are y'all talking about" Amy asks sitting down next to me.

"Nothing, just school" I say in hope that we change the conversation. Alex shoots me confused look, but goes with it.

"Can we finally talk about this project" Alex says.

"What do you want to do" Amy asks. I knew it was something neither of them even worked on.

 **Amy POV**

As the day went on I couldn't shake the feeling that the semester was going a bit faster than expected. We had about 5 months left with all the breaks we had in between, and finals. We had to still prep for graduation, and knowing hester it wasn't going to be a simple ceremony. I kept thinking that Karma and I would soon be living together again and everything was going to change for all of us. Everyone was doing different things and after high school people usually drift apart.

"Well what has you all quiet?" Alex asks as we were walking out of class.

"Nothing" I say shrugging.

"You and Karma have been really weird lately." Alex says which surprises me. Everything with Karma and I was going great and now she was acting a bit weird.

"What do you mean?" I ask suspiciously. I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe there was something really wrong things have been too calm between us and of course something had to mess it up.

"Nothing forget it. Can we talk about this project." She says trying to change the conversation.

"Fine" I say trying to shake off the subject a bit.

"What is the project?" Alex asks as I pick up the rubric and read it out loud.

"Do something to be remembered in your last year of high school." I say and Alex laughs a bit.

"Can Lesbians be what we are remembered for?" Alex says which makes me laugh.

"Probably not." I say. The rest of the day we kept coming up with ideas that just kept sounding bad, until we eventually cave in and said we would work on it tomorrow. As I head home I started thinking again of what was bothering Karma and I couldn't concentrate, I kept thinking of all the possibilities of what the problem could be and I came to the conclusion. Our one year anniversary.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Everyone is celebrating anniversaries! I always struggled of what to get the person I'm dating which I think is funny to see them struggle with me.**

 **Lauren POV**

Everything seemed to be great with Liam and I. In fact our year anniversary was coming up soon and I wasn't sure what to get him. I wanted it to be special since my last relationships ended up with me dating a narc and a loser and this one felt special. We haven't really put much thought on what we were going to do about the college situation, the schools weren't too far from one another, but it would be weekend visits only. People always talk about high school relationships not working in college because of fidelity, and Liam doesn't really have a squeaky clean reputation, but I want to be able to trust him.

"Hey beautiful" I hear Liam say from behind me and he leans in to kiss me on the forehead.

"Hey" I mumble.

"You okay?" he asks and I nod. I didn't want to ruin the few months we had left with arguments. He leans in to grab my hands and pulls them to his mouth to kiss them. "I have something special planned for you." he says and I knew he meant for the anniversary. It made me nervous to think he was already done planning and I couldn't even begin to think of what to get him.

"You know I hate surprises." I say blushing a bit.

"Everyone says that but they don't really mean it." He says with a warm smile. I look at his beautiful big eyes and charming smile that could just melt me away. He pulls me in for a hug and I could hear his heartbeat as he squeezes me tighter I knew I had to think of something fast.

 **Sabrina POV**

I know the move to New York was still months away, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. It wasn't that I was too excited to go, but that maybe things just wouldn't work out. I was planning to meet Alex to talk about it but I was worried that maybe she would think I didn't want to anymore. Although I'm not 100% sure I still do, everything is so confusing and I'm starting to think that maybe we are moving too fast.

"Hey" Alex says which interrupts my thoughts. She kisses me on the cheek and we head to the coffee shop. I was pretty quiet the whole way there luckily Alex is good at filling in the silence to notice.

"So what do you think we should do?" She finally asks and it gives away the fact that I wasn't really paying attention.

"About?" I ask.

"The project silly… whats going on you are acting a bit weird." She says getting our coffees.

"I was thinking about the moving" I say a bit scared to what I would say next.

"Oh me too! I was thinking maybe we should…" She begins to say before I interrupt her.

"We should wait…" I say which takes her by surprise.

"I was going to say make a spare room for people to visit." She says sitting down trying to process it all. "Why" she asks, I didn't want to make eye contact because if I did I might start crying.

"Dont you think its too fast?" I ask hoping she would agree or at least see my side in this.

"I just thought it was a lesbian thing. Not trying to surrender to stereotypes but I thought we were okay." She says still a but confused.

"And we are I just don't want us to break up and it leave me homeless." I say which I immediately wish I could take back.

"Because you think I would do that. Why are you even thinking about us breaking up?" I knew she was mad now which was a hard thing to do. I know when Alex is mad is something to worry about.

"Can we talk about it?" I ask.

"Not now I've gotta go" She says leaving me alone. I didn't know what to do, but I had to make it right somehow.

 **Amy POV**

I wasn't sure what to get Karma for our one year Anniversary, I still had a lot of money saved from the summer I was away taking pictures. Problem is that I still have the difficult task of what I would get her, gifts were so much easier when we were just friends. So I have to find what I should give her, because I only have a couple of days left. I hear a knock on the door and I run to get it.

"Hey, come on in!" I say.

"Thank you!" Liam says pulling Lauren's seat out for her.

"Wow this place really isn't the same without me" Lauren says which makes me laugh.

"You're right." I say.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Liam asks.

"It's about our project. I wanted to know what you were doing because I have no clue what we are doing." I say

"Brad and I are making a mural the school let us do it with a preview of what we were going to do of course." He says. I think of how simple that was and I get a great idea.

"Where is your other half?" Lauren asks.

"She should be here any moment" I say which made me wonder what was taking her so long. I was starting to get worried and was about to call her when I got a text.

 _Karma: Outside with Alex SOS_

I open my front door and see her and Alex on the steps of my house. Karma was holding Alex as she was crying, something was very wrong.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I know its been way too long you've heard from me, and I'm sorry. I've been super busy I haven't had time to have a life with school and work. So I wanted to say that there are only 3/4 chapters left but they will be long... at least longer than** **usual for me. And that it. Lol I did write a sequel but I'm not posting it since I feel trilogies are a bit cliche, but you can inbox me if you are interested to know what happens since there is an engagement that I promised. Anyways thanks again and my apologies for making you wait. And thanks to thebublegreen again for helping me XOXO -D**

 **Alex POV**

I was walking to Amy's when I couldn't shake the thought out of my head. Maybe she was right. I hate when I start to over think things, and these are the moments that I miss my sister the most. I wish I could just talk to her and I know she would know just what to say. I sit on the steps to Amy's house and I feel the tears streaming down my face. It was all so perfect and now she was having second thoughts, all I wanted is for her to understand that everything was going to be fine. I see Karma walking up to Amy's house and notices me, she sits down next to me and looks into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" She says and with those two words I break down more. What wasn't wrong? It wasn't long before I couldn't cry anymore but she held me in her arms as I try to calm myself down. I didn't even notice that Amy was outside at this point.

"Karma?" Amy asks wondering what could be going on and Karma shrugs. I scoot over so she could sit next to her, but I wasn't sure what I was going to say when they asked again. I finally got to relax after what seemed to be forever and I begin to tell them everything that happened. When I was done I felt tired and just wanted to sleep, it felt like such an overwhelming day that I just wanted it to be over.

"Lets get you inside" Amy says. "Maybe we can cheer you up."

Once inside after all the talks and laughs I almost forgot what happened with Sabrina. Amy had the great idea to our project and I was excited. They all reminded me of everything good there was left to enjoy and maybe just talking everything would work itself out. Once everything was over I headed home, Amy offered the spare room, but I needed to think and clear my head. Because even thought a few hours of distractions helped it doesn't take away the fact that there is a problem. I got home and go up stairs to my room open the door and I was surprised to see Sabrina there.

"What's going on?" I say looking at Sabrina, there were candles everywhere and flowers on the bed and all over. It was a bit cliche but beautiful at the same time. I was nervous because this could go from a proposal to a simple apology.

"I'm not good with relationships, you are my first official girlfriend and I was scared. I don't understand how or why you could love me as much as you do, and you are so hopeful for the future together and not scared. So this is me leaping." She says getting on one knee.

"Woah wait" I mange to say scared out of my mind that she would actually say the words.

"Would you move in with me?" Sabrina asks. Which makes me laugh, I gave her the spare key to the apartment the last time we went only she customized it. I felt such a relief to hear those words and not the other.

"Technically you are living with me but yes!" I say smiling so hard my cheeks hurt. She stands up and kisses me. The day ended better than I expected.

 **Karma POV**

One year anniversary… It would be more exciting only that its always so stressful. They should make a one year anniversary gift list, like these are all the things you should get and do for it. To make matters worse we both are busy with school and work to celebrate it on our actual day so we moved it to tomorrow. Which means I have less than 24 hours to get a gift and plan something nice, which I know she would beat me at anyways so why try. I couldn't shake the feeling of happiness, we've both come so far and did so much in the past year and here we are still together. Still loving each other.

"YES!" I manage to blurt out in the middle of class. I have a tendency to daydream so much in Math, but I was so happy I finally thought of something I could do for Amy. I smile politely as I compose myself because my teacher looked at me like she wanted to kill me.

"You were really excited in there" Alex says as we are leaving the class. "Does math excite you that much?" She adds laughing.

"I finally thought of what I could do for Amy, but I'm going to need your help. I'll explain everything later see you after school! and don't tell Amy!" I say rushing to put my plans into action.

 **Amy POV**

I've been super busy trying to set up everything for our one year anniversary, and its so stressful. With everything we've been through in our year I felt like there isn't a gift big enough. I was putting the finishing touch to the "present" and I still had to get ready. To make things interesting Karma decided that we should make things for each other instead of buying them since it would have more sentimental value, but being realistic I'm just looking forward to just being with her. I finished getting ready and she asked me to meet her at school which was weird to begin with. I hated going to school on a weekday, now why would she want me to go on a weekend. Once I got there our date started off by a blind hide and seek game and by blind I mean she would text me a hint of where to go next.

 _Karma: The place where we first met Shane…_

I head to the bench where it all started and I see it was empty I look under it and there was my next hint.

 _Karma: Find our first friend we ever had in this school._

The hint was tricky I couldn't think who was our first friend, and then it hit me Erma! I run to the cafferiria and I see her there.

"I always knew you two were meant to be." She says handing me the next note. I hug her and thank her because out of all the things I hated about high school she was one person that could brighten my day (besides Karma of course).

 _Karma: The highest place here…_

Karma had me running up and down the school and I thought of the first fight we got into and I run on the top of the school because I knew she would go up there. At least not without a struggle and sure thing a hint was there too.

 _Karma: Finally the time has come meet me where we had our first kiss._

Ah yes homecoming while the whole school is watching us as the words left my mouth to make Karma happy. The day that started it all. As I was walking to the gym I see Shane, Lauren, Liam, Alex, and Sabrina outside waiting for me with a rose each in their hands. I get each one and give them each a hug.

"Good luck" Lauren says to me as I begin to tear up. I open the doors to the gym and see Karma there. She is standing where we had our very first kiss and pulls me closer.

"Don't cry" She says wiping the tears off my face. I hear the music begin to play and Balloons begin to fall. "This is how our first kiss should have been" She says pulling me in to a kiss.

 **Karma POV**

It was extremely nice of penelope to let me do that for Amy, I honestly think its because I know she's going to miss us. Usually I am not the one with the great ideas its always Amy, but this time I thought it would be great. I thanked everyone that helped me and we head to dinner. It was pretty nerve-wracking at first thinking of what she would get me or do for me, but after a while I got tired of looking around so I started letting my guard down. We had a nice romantic dinner and shortly after we were leaving to Amy's house for desert, it was going to be a great night. Once we got there I take the lead up stairs while she stays behind getting two glasses of champagne. I open the door and there was about 100 different pictures of us from when were little to now. It was like a timeline of our life and all special memories together.

"I got the idea from the project" She says with a sad tone. "I'll make it up to you I promise" she says.

"I love it Amy, and I love you" I say kissing her. It was amazing and it was memorable.

"Come here you!" I say pulling her in for a kiss.

"Wait there is something else" She says running to the bathroom. I want for her with my pants already down for her, making it easier. She comes out with red and black lingerie that fits her body so perfectly. I couldn't wait to get my whole present.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: before you read I'll tell you a short story, I was in a car accident a year ago. It was one of the most** **traumatizing experience of my life. The car was filled with smoke and I couldn't open the doors. My car so happened to have 5 airbags for the driver and all deployed. Officer said "the seat belt saved my life, or it was God who wanted me here a little longer. Because I should have not lived." So when writing this it all from personal experiences. I'm starting to think that I won't be able to fit everything in the last two chapters lol.**

 **Amy POV**

It always feels like when we come back from winter break the semester always goes by so fast. Like one day we are in New York freezing and the other we are all sneezing because of allergy season. As we all tried to finish up our final project, we had other things on our minds. We got our packet on move in day and roommate questions. Which we wanted to get done as quickly as possible, Karma and I couldn't be in a better place after a year things normally seem to die down in relationships but we were great. Alex and I tried to find four years of pictures for our senior class making it similar to what I did with Karma for our one year, but it was the last day before spring break and most people were leaving town. Liam and Lauren were leaving to see Liam's father, Lauren's gift to Liam for their one year anniversary. Alex and Sabrina were headed to New York to the finishing touches to their college applications and Karma and I were planning to go to the school ourselves to get one last look at all the clubs we could get our hands on.

"Graduation is sneaking up on us." Alex says as we look over the final pictures of the day.

"Yeah, I know!" I say still in disbelief, we only have about 2 solid months left and time goes by really fast.

"Lauren and Liam left yet?" Alex asks.

"Yup they wanted to get a lot of the driving done during the day and rest at night" Karma says wrapping her arms around my waist. Sabrina was with her and went to kiss Alex.

"We leave tomorrow afternoon" Alex says. "Well at least our plane does" She says laughing hinting to Sabrina.

"I wont freak out again I promise" Sabrina said smiling.

"We wont leave for a couple days, since its not far from here." I say which was true but I was really excited to go and start my future with Karma.

"Well, aren't we maturing! None of us went to Mexico to get drunk" Alex says jokingly and I found very funny.

"What is Shane doing?" Sabrina asked.

"He is visiting Noah on tour." Karma says. There was a few more minutes of small talk before we all headed home. We were all pretty much done with the school day and just wanted to relax before we all went our separate ways each one excited for our vacations.

 **Lauren POV**

We've been on the road for what seems forever, but I cant complain since it was my idea for us to make this a roadtrip. We have exhausted all means of entertainment and I was starting to grow impatient.

"Cheer up Lauren it's almost dark and we'll stop soon." Liam says and I mumble so I wouldn't say exactly how I was feeling. We were probably on the road for 6-7 hours max and there was so much more to go. I was starting to get tired and I knew I couldn't fall asleep because I was trying to be a good copilot. So I did what good copilots do and put music on. I started dancing in my seat making Liam laugh. It was starting to get fun again and I was glad we put all the bad stuff past us and we moved forward together. I was changing the song for the last time and it happened to be Justin Bieber.

"Oh no not this again" he says jokingly, teasing my music choice. For an instant we were okay, everything seemed normal Liam was making fun of my music choice and I was trying to defend my choice by making jokes back.

"You don't know good music" I say looking at him.

"That why I love you" he says looking in my eyes and everything seemed perfect. At least that was before we saw the truck.

 **Amy POV**

 **10:37pm Central Time**

 _Hello…_

"Yes?" I say concerned of who was calling my phone.

 _Miss. Raudenfeld , I was told you are Lauren Cooper's sister._

"Yes?" I say again.

 _I'm sorry to be the one to say this through the phone but there has been a terrible accident._

I felt my heart drop. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I couldn't even cry. Karma looks at me and she know there is something wrong. I put the phone on speaker.

 _Miss Raudenfeld are you still there?_

"Yes."

 _We cant give out much information in a call, all I can say now is that they were both taken to the Baptist Medical Center in Hot Springs Arkansas. They can take you through the steps of how to get more information._

I look at Karma who answered for me. There was a moment of pure shock, the not knowing what may happen, what I should do. I could see Karma's mouth moving, but I couldn't hear the words. They were just going to visit Liam's dad, how could this happen?

"Amy!" Karma says shaking me to snap me out of it. finally got into action, I called for my mom, who called Bruce. I could hear it in their voices the fear and distraught, and I thought I had no idea how I was going to get there since Bruce and my mom were both planning on the first flight there. Somehow waiting any longer wasn't an option for me, not since all we know is that they were taken to the hospital. I get my jacket and rush out the door with Karma trying to catch up from behind.

 **Alex POV**

I was packing for our trip to New York and it was pretty exciting. It made it more real that we were finally doing this, and moving out the house with the girl of my dreams. I was trying to model a few outfits to entertain Sabrina and we were cracking up before we hear a knock on the door.

"Alex your friends are here to see you, they say its important." my mom says, I couldn't imagine who it would be especially since it was a little past 11. I rush downstairs with Sabrina and see Amy and Karma pacing back and forth.

"Amy? Karma? What's wrong."

"Lauren and Liam have been in an accident we don't know much only that they were taken to a hospital in Hot Springs. I know it's maybe too much to ask, but is there anyway you can get us there." Amy says trying to catch her breath. Sabrina brings her a glass of water and has her sit down.

"I'll ask my parents." I say with a shaky voice. I walk upstairs which you would think there would be much more urgency in my step but everything seemed to move in slow motion. I walked down the hallway where all the picture of my sister were and glance at each one, that just so happened to be looking at me. I knock on their door.

"Mom…" I say in a quiet tone before I started knocking harder.

"Everything okay?" She asks finally opening the door. I quickly explain everything and she told my dad. After only a few phone calls we had a flight. I could see my moms eyes almost tear up bring up emotions, because we were once there before. There was no time for much after that, before I knew it I was on the plane, Amy asked if Bruce and her mom could ride with us and it was impossible to say no. He was polite and so was she, didn't talk much but seemed like really nice people of course under the circumstance I wouldn't expect anything less. It seemed like forever, and I kept thinking back on my sister. On the phone call and the we cant say anything more, I couldn't imagine going through this again another young souls taken before their time. The plane landing woke me up, which sucks because I was praying that it was all a dream.

 **Amy POV**

I couldn't think straight, it almost felt like a dream. Like maybe at any moment I would wake up and call Lauren and she would be mad because I woke her up early, but I would laugh in relief. But it wasn't a dream and we finally got to the hospital and we all ran up to the front desk with a thousand questions. Which she quickly put an end to by saying the doctor will be out shortly, I take a look around at the quiet surrounding and to people staring, I finally got the eye of a familiar face.

"Liam!" I yell across the room and run towards him. I hug him tightly giving me a sense of hope that maybe everything was okay and the doctor were just making a bigger deal and it was. Before I could ask anything I hear him mumble.

"I'm sorry"

"What wait what happened?" I ask anxious. I could see he had gotten stitches and his shirt was covered in blood, my concern was whether it was his or Lauren. I looked around and she was no where in sight.

"I'm so sorry" He says again.

"Liam what the hell happened." Bruce says loudly before my mom calms him down a bit. We got the attention of some of the standing officers.

"Sir, can we ask you a few more questions" The officer ask Liam and he agreed. I look into his eyes and again he says.

"I'm sorry"


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I'm starting to think that I won't be able to fit everything left in one more chapter, so Ill continue to write please bare with me if I take long writing. I have college and other things going on as for grammatical errors sorry lol. Feel free to leave a review. xoxo :)**

 **Karma POV**

I didn't know what to do, or even say. Everything seemed to be falling apart around us and I didn't know how to stop it. Amy was crying because the not knowing was killing her more than the knowing. I went up to the front desk hoping to get more answers, but nothing.

"Mr. Cooper." We hear a voice of a man who was wearing scrubs.

"That's me." Bruce says standing up shaking.

"Your daughter's side of the car was hit pretty bad and she's going to need surgery."

"Is she going to be okay?" Bruce asks crying, which brought the rest of us to tears.

"We are going to do everything we can sir." The doctor says walking away.

"Can we see her!" Amy says loudly with one last cry for help. The doctor comes back and looks at everyone, he hesitates before he nods.

"But only two people, a lot of people might be overwhelming." He says. Everyone looks around and Bruce calls Amy.

"She would want you there next to her." He says taking Amy's hand as they follow the doctor.

 **Amy POV**

We follow the doctor through narrow hallways and into a cold room. I see long blonde hair and bandages. She was unconscious and with a tube. I couldn't help but to stare. I looked at her and she looked so still and peaceful, like she was just asleep and all I had to do was shake her to tell her to wake up.

"The tube is just to help her breathe" The doctor says looking at us. I hold her hand and I can feel more tears streaming down my face. "We really need to get her to surgery." He adds.

"Can you give us a second! My baby is lying here on this bed and I just want to hold her a little longer!" Bruce says and I knew it was time.

"Lauren, you can't die okay. Please don't die. I need you. We are going to college together. And I'll be your maid of honor. And you'll be mine. So you can't die okay." I say with my voice breaking but trying to be as strong as I could. They started wheeling her away, and Bruce was trying to grab on to the bed.

"Please…" he begs.

"Bruce…" I say holding his hand. He looks at Lauren and then looks at me. He lets go of the bed and hugs me. I hug him back tightly.

"She can't die." I mumble.

We head back to the waiting room where they were all waiting for us. Waiting for some sort of answers or at least how she was. But all I did was sit. I didn't want to talk, I didn't want to have to worry about anything that wasn't Lauren right now. I see Liam sit down in the waiting room and I move to sit with him. Karma, Sabrina and Alex followed, Bruce couldn't bare to look at him, not until he knew Lauren was in the clear.

"I guess all the blood on your shirt was hers." I say remembering all the bandages on Lauren's head. He nods quietly. I was relieved when I saw him, but now I was angry. I was enraged that he wasn't talking and he was the only one driving.

"What the hell happened Liam! She's in there getting surgery and all you can fucking say is sorry!?"

"Amy it was an accident." Karma says.

"An accident can cost Lauren her life." I say trying not to cry. I look around me as people stared, Alex and Sabrina giving me a look and I couldn't handle it. I take my jacket and move back to where my mom and Bruce were sitting, leaving Karma and the rest behind.

 **Karma POV**

I knew giving Amy her space was the best thing to do right now, but with my history with Liam picking sides wasn't something I wanted to do. I just wanted everyone to graduate together, we've all been through so much.

"You okay?" I ask him. I knew it was a dumb question, but no one really seemed to be too concerned for him. I looked at Liam and I could see him starting to cry more. I pull him in for a hug, I felt like he needed one. I glance at Amy who was glaring at me, and I pull away quickly and notice the blood.

"You're bleeding!" I say as he looks down and see it too.

"It doesn't matter." He says, but I wasn't sure if Liam was even checked. I get up and ask for him to be checked since he probably needed stitches. I went in with him as they took him to the back to get checked out.

"What happened Liam?" I finally ask, I could see him hesitate, but it quickly changed when he started telling me what actually happened.

"I was driving and Lauren was getting tired, I told her I was going to stop soon I just wanted to get a few more miles in before calling it a night. She put music on to distract herself and started goofing off. I look at her for just a second…" I could hear his voice crack as he started to cry again. "… Just a second and I look up and see the truck. I tried to avoid hitting it, but all that did was made it hit Lauren's side more. It was too late." It was chilling to hear the story and I was left speechless, not to long after the nurse came to take him to get test done and I headed back to the waiting room. I look at my phone hoping to catch the time and I saw that I had 17 missed calls from Shane.

"Jesus Karma why dont you pick up!" I could hear that he has been crying.

"I'm sorry things are pretty much chaos." I say trying to be brief.

"I know I just heard. How Liam? And Lauren?"

"Liam is fine he is just getting test done." I saying hoping that was all I would have to say.

"And Lauren?" He asks scared of what the answer might be.

"uh, she's still in surgery." I say and I hear him sigh I knew more tears were coming.

"Please keep me updated. I'll take the next flight home." He says and I agree. I knew Lauren had to make it out of this or no of us would ever be the same.

 **Amy POV**

I see Karma come back form taking Liam to get stitched and she sits down next to me. Alex, Sabrina and Karma tried to make small talk hoping to distract themselves a little, but I wasn't paying attention to anything they were saying. We've been here for two hours, but it feels like a lifetime. I see Liam come out and he had a couple of bandages, I look down again, but I notice that Karma was waving at him to come join us. I could see him looking at Bruce and I before making a decision, he comes over and sits next to Karma. I get up and move closer to my mom and Bruce. Things got really quiet after that and Karma seemed to be really annoyed with me. I see her come towards me and pulls me to the side.

"Why are you acting like this?" She asks.

"Like what? Like my sister was in a car accident?" I say still angry and a hint of sarcasm.

"No like Liam planned for this to happen!?"

"Of course you would defend Liam!" I say not being careful of the words that left my mouth.

"It's not about him, it's about two of our friends being in an accident and needing our help."

"It's Liam! HE RUINS THINGS!" I say before storming off. I was so mad I could feel my head throbbing. I was mad at Liam for not being careful, I was mad at the truck driver for not being there, I was mad at Karma for picking sides. I was mad at Lauren for dating him in the first place, and I was mad at myself because there was nothing I could do but sit here and wait. I rushed outside because I was feeling suffocated, I just stood there hyperventilating because I couldn't catch my breath. It was a couple minutes after until I started to feel a little better, I wanted to sit down and walk to the nearest bench before I noticed Liam was there. I knew he must have heard me when I was talking with Karma.

"You okay" I ask trying to make an effort. He nods. I didn't know what to say and I was about to get up before he pulls me back down.

"Amy I would give anything to switch places with her." He says and it broke my heart to hear that. I was think of me and didn't realize how much he was hurting.

"I know I'm sorry" I say hugging him as he breaks down.

"I know" I whisper again. I see Karma come outside.

"The surgery is over" She says and it was the moment of truth.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: PTSD is such a horrible thing. I remember it took me a month after my accident to drive again. I couldn't shake the feeling that I might kill someone or just hurt my sister if she was in the car with me. I couldn't do it. Till this day I still have nightmares of that accident, and everyday I pass where I crash I get chills. As for the chapter I wanted to end it on a sweeter note since the others have been a bit nerve-wracking. Tell me what you guys think! xoxo -D**

 **Alex POV**

I see Amy and Liam come back inside, and we watch the doctor comes towards us. Just like they did for my sister. It had been a little over 3 hours, and we were all growing impatient. This was a "hoping for the best, preparing for the worse moment" and it was scary to think I might have to go to another funeral.

"Mr. Cooper." We hear the doctor say and I sit up because I've been here before.

 _"_ _Mr. Rollands" I could see the doctor and I smiled hoping that it was good news and he would smile back. Nothing. "I'm sorry to have to say this…" He starts to say, and he didn't have to finish. We knew. I could see my mom's knees weaken and my dad trying to hold her up fighting the tears. My smile slowly disappeared and I could feel the tears streaming down my face. It was like someone ripped my heart out my chest, and just stomped on it. In all honesty my sister and I never cried about anything, because we always found a positive side to things. But my sister wasn't here and there was nothing positive about it. While my parents found a way to cope with their loss, all I wanted to do was see her._

 _"_ _Can I see her?" I ask. The doctor agreed and walked us to her room. I could see her still with the breathing tube in her mouth, and she looked sound asleep. I felt angry at her for not letting me go with her, because it could have been both of us, and now I'm just left here wishing I was dead._

 _"_ _I know its a bad time but she lost her license in the accident and we wanted to know if she was a donor." The doctor asked. My parents angered at the timing and nerve of the doctors. I laugh and my parents look at me like I'm completely crazy._

 _"_ _There's always something positive" I say quoting my sister. "She was a donor" I add. I remember leaving the hospital feeling like I died with her, and maybe I still alive, but a little part of me did die._

"Mr. Cooper?" The doctor asks again and he finally stands up. Farrah was holding his hand preparing for bad news. I knew that feeling they were feeling, the anticipation and fear that makes you want to die.

"Your daughter is a fighter. Everything went well" I hear him say and it took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting it. I see everyone hug and kiss in slow motion and all I could do is sit down trying to process it.

"When can we see her?" Amy asks ecstatically. Everything was fine now everyone seemed to forgive and forget and I just needed to get away for a bit.

"Give us a few more minutes she is being transferred to a room and we'll let you know" The doctor says. I find the right time to excuse myself and head to the bathroom. It wasn't long before going in the stall that I could feel the tears streaming down my face. We didn't get to enjoy this part. We didn't get the 'she a fighter' and we sure as hell didn't get the 'everything went well'. It's not that I wanted Lauren to die, but I was jealous that I didn't get that chance. I hear the bathroom door open and I cleaned my self up a bit before heading out. It was Amy.

"Hey" I say washing my hands. She looks up and smiles, she looked relieved.

"You okay?" She asks and I knew she could tell I was crying. I wanted to tell someone how I was feeling. I wanted to blurt out and cry and just want the day to end. Just like that day when I had to take a whole bottle of NyQuil to finally fall asleep. To maybe wake up and think was it all a horrible nightmare.

"I'm fine" I say before walking out. Today was not the day to make it about me.

 **Lauren POV**

I see a bright light. _Blink._ I see people all over wearing blue. _Blink._ I see a man waving a light in my eyes. _Blink._

"Miss. Cooper, can you hear me?" I look at the tall handsome man and my vision sharpens. I nod. I felt so sore and my throat felt like it was cut a million different ways.

"Do you know where you are?" The tall man asks. I shake my head. "You are in the hospital. You were in a car accident." He says. I could hear the monitor start to beep fast and all I could think about was Liam. I wanted to say a million things, but the pain was too much. Why couldn't I remember?

"Miss. Cooper you need to remain calm. Everyone was okay." He says and I start to feel more relaxed. I see my arm which had a cast on it. "Miss. Cooper you should get some rest. This should help with the pain." I could see my room and it felt so cold. I begin to feel drowsy and I look at the bright light above me. _Blink._

 _"You don't know good music" I say. I look at the road again and I see the truck. BAM._

 _"Lauren! Lauren baby are you okay?" I could hear Liam yelling. I saw all the blood. I could smell all the smoke._

 _"Please stay in the car." I heard a stranger's voice say._

 _"Baby stay awake please." Liam begs. I look at the blood in my hands and finally stare at the bright lights of the cars. Blink._

I wake up again this time feeling better than the last. I push my call light to get my doctor in my room. Minutes later he was there catching me up on my injuries and what happened. A broken arm, a few broken ribs, and lots of stitches I wanted to pay more attention but my mind kept wondering. I felt completely sore and bruised from the seat belt that saved my life. The doctor examined me one last time and I was finally getting annoyed that I haven't seen my family. The doctor finally agreed to let them in and it wasn't long before I was looking at about half a dozen people at my door.

 **Amy POV**

I look at those big blue eyes and I almost want to leap on her to give her a hug. We all rush in to look at her and enjoy the happy moment instead of what could have been. We gave Bruce some room to say what he needed to say, before just showing all of our love. It was about 5am and I could start to see the sunrise. We start talking and overlapping each other to the point where no one knew who was talking to who. I could tell was starting to feeling like a zoo animal and I finally start to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little uncomfortable but better than earlier." She says and I could tell she was distracted. "Liam?" She calls and we all make way for him to come to the bed. I didn't even notice he was in the corner all alone.

"I'm so sorry" He says as he starts to cry. It brought Lauren to tears and we all started to feel the pain. The joyfulness was waring off and we started to think that we could be at the morgue instead of here. Karma suggested we give them some space while we all get coffee. Bruce and my mom got two rooms in the nearest hotel to rotate sleep time until Lauren is discharged. Karma, Alex and Sabrina all headed to the hotel to get some sleep and even after Karma begged a few times I didn't want to leave Lauren's side. It was a quarter past 7 and Lauren was asleep. Bruce and Liam went to get coffee and to talk. I lay my head on Lauren's bed and close my eyes for a few seconds and before I knew it I was sound asleep.

 **Lauren POV**

I was woken up by a nurse who was trying to get my IV adjusted.

"Where is everyone?" I ask looking around and only seeing Amy.

"Your father and the other young man when to get coffee and will be right back. The others went to sleep." I could see Amy was uncomfortable but she looked so peaceful. I move her hair from her face and put a small blanket on her.

"She hasn't left your side since you've been here." The nurse says. "It must be great to have a sister like her." I smile.

"It is." I say looking at Amy. It really is.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: I know its been forever. And honestly I just wanted to finish it, tying all loose ends and having closure. Thanks so much for reading and supporting my story. Love you guys.**

 **Amy POV**

It wasn't long after I fell asleep that I was woken up by Liam.

"You should get some sleep or at least stretch a bit" He says I wasn't too convinced, but leaving a few minutes couldn't hurt.

"I'll let you know if anything happens" I glance at Lauren who was still sound asleep and finally agree. I needed a nap longer than 30 mins at a time and a shower, I could smell that hospital smell on me. I get to the hotel room where everyone was still asleep and I lay next to Karma and before I noticed I was out. The noise of everyone packing was the one to wake me up.

"Is Lauren okay?" I ask.

"She's fine Liam called with an update" Karma answers. "She is being discharged today and all she has to do is follow up with her doctor once at home." I sit up and rub my eyes trying to process everything. "Shane called and he's coming home to greet Lauren" Karma adds. I finally get up and kiss her.

"What was that for?" She asks blushing.

"For being here, for being so patient, just for everything." I say kissing her from her neck to her shoulders. Alex comes in before I could get any further.

"Jesus get a room" Alex says laughing I noticed she looked like she has been crying again.

"Can we talk?" I ask. She hesitates.

"Now is not a good time." She says rushing out the door. I look at Karma.

"What was that about?" Karma asks.

"I think there is something wrong with her" I say. I knew there was, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I knew I had to ask Sabrina maybe she knew more to the story.

"We'll talk to Sabrina later we need to find your mom and Bruce to find out what they need us to do" Karma says and I agree. She grabs my hand and leads us out, she opens the door to the room and as soon we were about to walk out I see the unexpected.

 **Karma POV**

"MOM!" I hear Amy yell. I wasn't sure who was caught more by surprise Amy, Farrah, or Bruce. They looked like two teenagers getting caught by their angry parent.

"What is this?" Amy asks. I knew she always remained hopeful that they would get back together, but she was too proud to admit it. I also knew if this wasn't that it was going to be her dad and mom all over again. She couldn't allow herself to go through that again.

"Now Amy" Farrah says trying to remain calm, although her face said otherwise. There was a pause which was interrupted by Bruce finally speaking up.

"We were thinking maybe we gave up on our marriage a little too soon" He says holding Farrah's hand. Again silence. They had a point although the divorce wasn't finalized they could still have a chance to make it work.

"And now that this happened, it brought us closer together" Farrah says. With everything going on all I could do is stare at Amy who was still trying to process it all.

"We are taking things slow this time, and now we dont have to worry about you and Lauren getting along." Bruce adds. I hold Amy's hand for support and she finally sighs.

"I'm happy for you two." She says hugging them both. I know deep down she was happy. She was always worried that her mom would be all alone when she left for college, but now she had nothing to worry about.

 **Amy POV**

We were finally back home and of course Lauren was eager to get back to her condo and away from that hospital. I knew she was still upset she didn't get to see Liam's dad, but graduation was soon and he agreed to come to that. With Lauren having a broke arm everyone was pretty much doing everything for her. It wasn't until Liam opened the door that she begin to get irritated.

"I've got it" She says pushing it.

"SURPRISE!" Shane and Noah yell out of nowhere. There were balloons and a get well soon banner. It was sweet even though Lauren almost got a heart attack because it took her by surprise. After a good laugh everyone got comfortable, everyone was talking and asking questions. I take a look around and I notice Alex who didn't seem to be talking much.

"Sabrina can you help me get some more ice?" I ask she gives me a look and joins me in the kitchen.

"What's up?" She asks.

"What's wrong with Alex?" I ask. She looked surprised.

"You noticed that too?" She says and I nod. "She wont talk to me Amy. I've tried everything, but she just wont say." I see Sabrina tear up and I knew Alex would want to do it alone.

"She's going through something and she doesn't have to go through it alone." I say. Every single one of us have gone through hard times and having someone there just makes it easier.

"What's going on?" Karma asks joining us. Sabrina wipes her tears and just shakes her head. Karma looks at me for answers.

"Alex" I say and try to catch her up on the few information we knew. It wasn't long before we found an idea for an intervention. Even though she may not want someone sometimes we need other people to save us, from ourselves.

 **Alex POV**

I was back to being that girl who was afraid. I was afraid of losing everything, but it felt like I had nothing left to lose. The only person who would know what to say is my sister and she isn't here. I sit on the edge of the bed in her room and everything was just the same as that night. I remember walking in here before and it would feel strange. She always had music playing and it would always be a party and now its silent. We've shared a lot of moments in this room and now they were all just memories. I thought I was over it, but with the accident everything came rushing back. I lay on the bed and think all the times she would talk about boys and how she always had something good to say about everyone. I could feel the tears start rushing down my face. I never got the chance to actually come out to her, but in a way I think she always knew. I pull a pillow closer to hug it, the pillow we once used to have a pillow fight. Before I noticed I cried myself to sleep.

 _"Wake up!" I hear a familiar voice say._

 _"Amelia?" I ask confused._

 _"You act surprised to see me. I mean it is my bedroom." She says smiling with a warm smile. I leap up and hug her as tight as I could. I hugged her so tight it hurt. I feel tears streaming down my face._

 _"I missed you" I say still hugging her._

 _"I missed you too." She says. "But we have to talk." I pull away and sit next to her._

 _"I know how this ends if you keep this up, Lex you've been through this before. Rock bottom. Remember?" I sit quietly and nod. I do remember it was months after the funeral and I just wanted everything to end._

 _"You can't do go through that again. You have people now." She says holding my hand._

 _"I have a girlfriend" I say trying to change to conversation._

 _"I know" she says with a warm smile. It was quiet again._

 _"Lex, promise me you wont give up." She says looking into my eyes._

 _"I dont want to leave you." I say._

 _"I'm always with you." I get up mad with the lie she just told_

 _"But you're not! You're not here and I need you. Mom and dad just pretend nothing has changed but everything has. I've changed." I say pacing up and forth._

 _"Are you done?" She says patting the bed so I could sit. "I know and I'm sorry. But you're stronger now. You are everything I knew you would become."_

 _"I had a good role model." I say, which makes her laugh. I rest my head on her legs and she starts playing with my hair._

 _"I promise." I say and she puts her pinky out to make it official._

 _"Just remember there is always something positive." she says smiling and say it back. There is always something positive. It gets quiet again and I felt something in the pit of my stomach._

 _"This is a dream isn't it?" I ask scared and she nods. "Please dont leave." I beg._

 _"Shh go to sleep."_

 _"Will you be here when I wake up?" She looks into my eyes and I start to tear up. I knew the answer._

 **Amy POV**

We were at Alex's house hoping finally solve the problem. We were concerned for her and we wanted her to know that she had people to count on. Sabrina knocks on the door and Karma grabs my hand.

"What if she doesn't need our help" Karma whispers.

"Then we'll be here until she does." I say. Her mom finally opens the door. Surprised at our visit.

"Is everything okay?" She asks.

"We just came to talk to Alex." Sabrina says.

"About homework" Karma adds. She seemed to be convinced and Sabrina leads the way. We open the door to her room and she wasn't there.

"Where could she be?" I ask.

"I dont know but lets look." Sabrina says. We start whispering her name hoping she will just come out and scare us or something. I open a door and see Alex sleeping.

"She's right here." I whisper.

"Who's room is this?" Karma asks.

"Her sister's" Sabrina says walking in. There were pictures of Alex and her sister all over. There was trophies and awards and her make-up was still out of place as if she left rushed.

"Alex…" Sabrina says trying to wake her up.

"Amelia?" Alex mumbles before opening her eyes and seeing us. She looks on the bed and all around like she was looking for something, or someone.

"Hey" Sabrina says hugging her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alex asks.

"We came to talk." Karma says. Alex hugs a pillow and starts to cry.

 **A/N: So Alex is near and dear to my heart and I honestly didn't expect her to be a big character. But I hope you guys liked her. 3 chapters left!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Okay first of all I wanted to apologize for updating two months after, but I'm a sophomore in college and it was a tough semester. I took an english class that made me write paper everyday and honestly it made me hate writing for a bit. But I'm done for the semester and I decided to finish what I started. I'm sorry if it's not good, but it's pretty much closure. Thanks again for the support.**

 **Amy POV**

After a whole school year of procrastination we finally finished the project and we were very satisfied with it. We both glance at it like proud mamas.

"You okay?" I hesitate to ask. It has been a week since we talked about what happened that night, and she seemed to be doing better.

"I'm okay, not going crazy any time soon." She says smiling, I knew she was still struggling but she had a lot to look forward to.

"I'm working on it. There are easier days than others, but I'm looking at the positive."

"We're here you know if you need someone." I say.

"I know." She says which leaves an awkward silence. "Well I hope we pass" she adds hoping to change the subject.

"We should be alright." I say packing my stuff and I can feel her looking at me. "What?" I manage to say.

"We have something left to do." She says pulling my arm into the courtyard. I see Karma, Sabrina, Lauren, Shane and Liam and I was confused.

"You took me out of class for what?" Lauren asks.

"Just wait." Alex says. We hear the bell ring for class change and we hear Alex yell.

"NOW!" We see the rest of our senior class joining us. Alex pulling a cord and we see balloons. Thousands of balloons. Filling hallways and open rooms. I have never seen so many balloons and it felt magical. They were still falling and I felt excited. Our final days were here and I had everthing I wanted. Everyone went crazy and if things couldn't get better Penelope came out angry. As she was coming out to yell we see a goat with class of 2016 written on it. Everyone loses it and she see her chase after the goat.

"One week!" Everyone began chanting. I pull Karma in for a kiss.

"One week" I say.

"One week" She says kissing me again. When I thought it was over we see a goat running around with our graduation year on it. Seeing Penelope chasing a goat was the best way to end the day.

 **Karma POV**

I know Noah has been working so hard on funding the homeless shelter and keeping the doors open for anyone who needs it for some time now, so when we heard he was getting an award we were excited for him. It gives us hope for the future and I know how important it is for him. It's crazy to think that it's been a year since we met Noah and he lived in that homeless shelter without us even knowing. And for him to give back to it is something I find so great. Shane organized a ceremony to celebrate how far everyone has come, everything just seemed to be a huge celebration lately. Lauren was supposed to speak to the teens, but since the accident the torch was passed down to Amy. I was really excited to see what she had to say. I finish getting ready when I hear a knock on the door.

"You look beautiful" Amy says kissing me a bit rushed, and I could tell something was off.

"What's wrong? Is this about the speech again?" I knew that it she was a bit nervous to do it, but I thought it was just excitement.

"You know I spent so long trying to figure me out and what if I still haven't?" She says pacing.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm supposed to talk about my sexuality and making myself relatable to other people but I never defined what I was or who I was. This is like the labeling thing we had to do all over again." She says finally sitting down. I sit next to her holding her hand. I didn't know this was something that still bothered her.

"Hey…" I say lifting her face so she can see mine. "You know exactly who you are… you're Amy Raudenfeld. The strongest most beautiful girl I know and you don't need to label yourself. You didn't need to do it then and you don't have to do it now." I run my fingers up and down her cheek. "Amy not labeling yourself is what makes you so unique you've always known what you wanted and gone for it without anyone telling you what you had to do or be. I mean I labeled myself and look how that turned out." I say laughing a bit which makes her giggle.

"I suppose" she says more enthusiastically. I pull her in for a kiss. "I love you." She whispers as she hugs me.

"I love you more. Now time to go before we are late." I say.

The ceremony was amazing and it was great to see everyone there supporting Noah. He looked so happy and I could tell he was excited to see how far he's come. Amy did her speech and it was amazing people have been asking her questions and asking to take her picture. I can tell she's a bit uncomfortable but I just laugh watching her. I sit next to Alex who seems to be doing a lot better since that night. Sabrina and her really seem to be happy. Liam and Lauren have been so much closer since the accident and I can tell it changed both of them which made them more perfect for each other. It seemed that everything just worked out the way it had to.

"Your fans finally left you." I say laughing.

"Haha very funny, you should have helped me." She says kissing my cheek. Everyone was making small talk before Noah finally came on stage.

 **Amy POV**

We finally see Noah come on stage and he seemed to be a bit nervous which was strange given that he preforms for a living. He starts the speech and his voice seems to be shaky. It gains some confidence the more he talked.

"This is very near and dear to my heart which is why I'm very honored to have helped and I wont stop until there is more awareness on LGBT teens against homelessness. I have so many plans and goals for the coming years." Noah says and pauses. He looks at Shane and smiles.

"And I couldn't have done this without the help of my boyfriend Shane." I could hear everyone start to awh. "He is the most amazing and supportive boyfriend I could ever ask for and…" His voice starts to get shaky again and he pauses like he is trying to say something but the words just don't come out. He finally says. "I want to thank him for being my rock when I needed someone the most. Thank you." Everyone claps and cheers as he gets the award.

"I'll be right back I'm going to the bathroom" I whisper to Karma. I start looking for one and get lost in the process. I see Noah and I was about to ask him where they were but I noticed he seemed upset.

"You okay?" I ask which startled him.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just about to join you guys." I look to his eyes and just try to believe the lie he told.

"Okay… well if…" I start to say before he cut me off.

"I was going to…" He says pulling something out of his pocket.

"Going..." I begin to say and I stare at the little black box in his hands.

 **A/N: Before I get a bunch of messages and comments on this lol I want to say... Shane and Noah were the unexpected and good relationship to make get married right after high school. They were the one who I knew were getting married since I began to write the story. Not that I don't think Karmy wouldn't have been a good couple too, but it makes sense. I'll explain more another time... or message me if you would like to know why... In the last story I wrote which I probably won't post we do see a Karmy HEA...**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: There is only one more chapter left... I want to say it has been an honor to have shared this with you all. Till we meet again... -D**

 **Noah POV**

I couldn't believe I told Amy after promising myself I wasn't going to tell anyone. I know it would bother Shane since he likes to be the first to know everything, but I know it's Amy and she wouldn't say anything. I was a bit relieved to actually tell someone I felt so much pressure and I fell like now maybe she can help me. Although her face wasn't showing the best reaction I waanted.

"You…" She begins to say. "Were going to…" She was making me a bit nervous. " But why… I mean how… I mean he's in high school… you're in high school… you were…" I interrupt since she wasn't making any coherent sentences.

"I love him." I say.

"Its marriage…" She says still shocked. I put the ring away so she could concentrate again.

"I know and I love him. He's the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"I'm sorry…" She says. "I should have been more supportive, but I haven't really had a good example of a functioning relationship in my life and we are just now graduating from high school it just seems so unreal." I hear her and I've thought about it too.

"I know. Which is why I didn't do it now. I was scared. I know most relationships end after high school, but maybe we are the exception. Maybe it can work. I mean wouldn't you like to spend the rest of you life with Karma?"

 **Amy POV**

"… wouldn't you like to spend the rest of your life with Karma?" I hear Noah say and it gave me goose bumps. I absolutely love Karma and the thought of ever losing her is just horrifying, but marriage has a way of ruining things.

"Amy?" Noah says.

"I'm happy for you" I say hugging him hoping to redeem myself for not being as supportive.

"Well, I have to do it first." He says pulling the ring out again and I take a look.

"It's beautiful." I say smiling. "He's going to love it."

"Hoping he says yes first." Noah says laughing.

"There you are…" Shane says coming towards us. He hands me the box out of fear and I put it in my pants.

"Thanks again for telling me where the bathrooms are… I'll meet you guys over there." I say rushing out of there. I finally make it to the bathroom and look at the ring one last time.

"Amy?" I hear Karma's voice which scared me and I almost dropped it.

"One sec." I say putting it in my pocket.

"You okay?" She asks as I was washing my hands. I nod as I'm drying my hands.

"Amy… what's wrong?"

"Do you ever think about us getting married?"

"Is that what you were thinking about in there?" She asks laughing which made me laugh a bit.

"I'm serious do you think we will get married."

"I mean yeah eventually I would hope we do. Where is this coming from?"

"Like when?" I asking pushing the conversion.

"I don't know when we feel it's right. Do you not want to get married is that it?" I look at her and dont say anything. I look in her eyes and I knew what Noah was talking about. I understood what he meant. He loved Shane the same what I love Karma. Nothing else mattered. I reach for her hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Of course I want to marry you." We both giggle in each other's arms we hear the door open and someone else walks in.

"We should go back." Karma says and I nod. She holds my hand guiding me through the crowd and I realized that I would follow her until the end of time as long as she lets me.

 **—**

It wasn't long before we had to leave and Noah and I met once again so I could give him the ring back.

"I'm truly happy for you" I say.

"You never answered my question…"

"I love her." I say smiling. He laughs.

"I thought so. Thanks again." He says walking away.

"What was that about?" Karma asks putting her arms around my waist.

"Oh nothing…" I say.

"So about our wedding…" She starts laughing.

"Here we go…" I say smiling.

 **Karma POV**

With graduation being two days away everyone seems to just want to get out of here. I dont blame them since I'm pretty excited myself. As I walk around the school I cant help to feel a bit sad thinking of every memory we all shared in each one of these rooms and hallways. It was almost time to say goodbye.

"Hey honey, why so lonely?" Amy asks from behind me.

"Just remembering all the memories we made" I say finally making it to my locker.

"You know life doesn't end when high school does." She says laughing a bit.

"Aren't you going to miss this at all?"

"I mean I'm going to miss have free books but for the most part no not really." She said it as if the four years never happened. "Karma you know I'm kidding but I'm not going to miss it because I'm so excited to start my life with you… without the high school drama or worrying about rumors" I blush because she always knows just what to say.

"Well, now I can't wait."

"I hope you are as excited for dinner with my dad" Amy says dropping the news on me like a bucket of cold water.

"Wait what you didn't mention this before." I say catching up to her.

"Because I knew you would try to come up with an excuse. I know you don't like my dad but he's staying for graduation and he wants to get to know us as a couple."

"Amy…"

"It would mean a lot to me if you could be there." She says with her best puppy dog eyes and a smile that I just couldn't say no to.

 **Amy POV**

Dinner went great! Better than expected actually. Karma was trying to be polite at first and then they found a great common ground. Me. And then spent the rest of the night talking and laughing about all the cute moments they shared with me. There was a talk on the future and college and all I could think about is how lucky I was. Both my parents finally accepted who I was and I couldn't be happier. With today being the official last day of class I was ready to graduate. They made a huge deal to make it on time tomorrow for graduation and rehearsal seemed pretty useless until I realized that our class struggled with just walking up and down in a straight line.

"You would think people got their act together so we wont have to do this all day" Alex said from behind me.

"Yeah well I'm just surprised we all are graduating" I say laughing. After a dozen more attempts to get it right our teachers finally gave up and sent us home.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" Shane says joining us.

"Graduating? Yeah it's kinda the point of us doing all of this." Alex says jokingly.

"He's talking about our promise last year." Lauren says coming towards us with Liam.

"What promise?" Sabrina asks wrapping her arms around Alex.

"We promised to go to this place I found and enjoy a night together before the summer." Liam says.

"We promised that no matter what happened we would go again this year." Karma says grabbing my hand.

"And so much as happened since then but we can still keep our promise" Noah says startling us all.

"What are you doing here?" Shane asks.

"I came to pick you up and you took long so I wanted to know what the hold up was."

"So we're still going?" I ask and everyone agrees.

"Can we come?" Alex asks.

"Well yeah!" Lauren says.

"You're one of us. You are what made our senior year a little better." I say smiling. We all just stay there talking a bit more of last year's bonfire adventure. I stood there thinking this was the last time we would hang out after school together I can hear their voices start to fade as I pull Karma a little closer I know that this is a moment I'll remember forever.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: So once I hit the complete symbol on my screen this will all be over. Bitter-sweet** **honestly. But I wanted to finish this before the year ended and well here we are. I hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to wish you guys a great new year... -D**

 **Graduation**

 **Alex POV Graduation**

"Today is the start of the rest of your lives…"

I don't understand why all graduations say such clique things like that. Like we weren't living for 18 years before this. I understand the attempt to boost morale, but couldn't they have done it when it wasn't hot and humid. I mean just give us our fake piece of paper and lets get on to the parties. One by one our names, some miss pronounced, were called and we walk on stage to pick up our fake piece of paper. Girls thinking hope I wont trip, while guys probably just want to get out of their suits. I look to my left and notice my mom and dad sitting in the bleacher I see an empty spot next to them. I stare at where my sister should be and I can almost feel her presence there. I smile and look forward _I'm always with you…_

 **Sabrina POV Graduation**

"As I stand here today I see the future…"

The speech so moving, but seems too rehearsed. I look around me and think of my future with Alex. Coming to Hester was hands down the best decision I've ever made, and even though I didn't start as a freshman with the rest of my class I can honestly say I'm glad I get to graduate with them.

 **Lauren POV Graduation**

"And even though the years together seemed to be filled with Drama!…"

Of course Shane would add a touch to the speech we both tried to negotiate writing. I wanted the more traditional one and he just wanted pizazz. I look at Amy and the rest of my senior class and realize that maybe traditional is too boring. Looking back at these four years honestly I'm surprised any of us graduated, but after all I'm glad to have finished with a whole new family.

 **Liam POV Graduation**

"…Drama"

Basically describing my last four years in Hester, but they ended pretty calm which is something I was looking for. I found the girl of my dreams and she is not someone who I would expect I would fall for. She challenges me and expects more of me. I look at the stands where the parents section is and I see my father sitting there smiling. The rest of my family didn't bother to show up, but it didn't matter because I had them.

 **Shane POV Graduation**

"We were taught in Hester to let our differences shine…"

I look around me and I see eager faces waiting to just have the chance to leave. I stand here with Lauren and I think of how hard I tried to get people to listen to me. How I've always struggled with the fine line of good and bad. How I'm so quick to get into people's lives or judge them. But in the past year and a half after a Karaoke night my life was changed. Not really but he makes me want to be a better man for him. He is now sitting in the bleachers smiling and listening to every word I say in this speech.

 **Karma POV Graduation**

"So if we can all stand…"

From Threesomes ( _Almost),_ drunken nights, sober days, Prom, Homecomings, regrets, first times, mistakes, love, hate, and drama. It all started with two girls. One kiss. Even with all the bad I would redo it all the same because it lead to us being here. It led me to loving Amy. I led me to loving myself. I led me to meeting wonderful people who I will never forget. And now we stand here saying goodbye to our high school and to our child selves.

 **Amy POV Graduation**

"And congratulate class of 2016!"

Everything is going in slow motion hats in the air and people hugging. Regardless of what anyone says theres no feeling like it. I remember saying over and over how I couldn't wait until this was over and now… Its sad. Its the feeling you get when you have a people over and everyone leaves at the end of the night and you remember you are alone once again. It's the end of a chapter. I feel a tight hug around me and I know who it is. It's enough to bring me back. She has always been my rock and now we can live our lives together. Because after everyone is gone at the end of the night she's still there. And boy are we a party.

 **Karma POV**

It was time to go back into the school to get our actual diplomas and start the goodbye process when we hear a huge ruckus coming for the courtyard. I can see Amy and Alex smiling as they lead us towards the crowd.

"Tada!" Alex says. I look at it and I'm just dumbfounded with the art work. A collage mural with everyone of our senior class. Almost every picture since freshman year was up there. It was beautiful.

"What do you think?" Amy asks pulling me in for a kiss.

"I love it!" I say admiring it a bit more. I can see everyone trying to take pictures of it and admiring how four years were captured into one wall.

"This is our legacy!" I can hear Alex say as other agree and it starts a small chant. I see Shane and he congratulates Amy and Alex on the wall.

"Did you get an A?" Shane asks laughing and they nod. See someone trying to get through the crowd and we hear Lauren.

"Move people this isn't a circus we still need to get places." I chuckle at the thought that we have a lifetime of her now. It wasn't long before everyone starts to disperse. We wait a bit longer to not have to wait in the awful line to get the diploma. Between the small talks and plans we hear Shane.

"Has anyone seen Noah?"

 **Noah POV**

I watch the man I love give a beautiful speech and as they throw their hats in the air I began to walk away. I can feel the ring in my pocket and it feels like a giant heavy stone that I'm carrying. I began to pace back and forth thinking of all the possible scenarios. _What if he says no? What if it's too soon? What if he leaves me because everyone in my life has done it before?_ I get in my car and turn the key. I pull out the ring and look at it again. _I love him…_ I knew this was the moment where I had to make a choice. My family not accepting me was their choice, and now I have to decide if I was going to let fear stop me from marrying the man I love.

 **Shane POV**

There is still a small crowd around us nothing too noisy, mostly made up by us just standing here waiting until the very last second to get our diplomas. I haven't seen him since we were giving our speech and I was afraid I wasn't going to get to see him.

"I'm right here." I hear him say his voice almost giving me chills. I hug him and he pushes me off a bit.

"What's going on?" I say a bit confused.

"I have to say something." He says in a serious tone which worries me more. I can't read where his mind is and if he breaks up with me on my graduation.

"Shane you are the most obnoxious, drama-filled, sassy man I know… But you are also the most kind-hearted, loving, handsome man I know… And since I met you I knew you were going to change my life… I just didn't know how…" I can hear his voice cracking and tears starting to form. I feel my whole body start shaking. "…And in front of the people you most care about I want to ask you…" I see him get on one knee and everyone's mouth drops. "Shane Harvey, will you marry me?"

 **Amy POV**

From the moment I saw Noah I knew what he was going to do and then he said the words and it still took me by surprise. It was obvious he was scared, but you have to admire the bravery of actually going through with it. Before he asked the actual question we all knew where it was going except for Shane. Karma and Sabrina cried a bit even Lauren teared up a bit. I was more nervous with the response since it felt like it took forever for Shane to answer.

"Yes!" Shane says hugging Noah so tightly. It was just us now and we cheered them on. Minutes after the big news, we heard it was the last call for diplomas and we started heading down there.

"You knew didn't you" Karma whispers in my ear.

"Shhh" I say laughing. I look at the black folder in my hand at the thing we worked so "hard" to get. Everyone started walking to the parking lot today wasn't over we still had one last thing to do. We all get into two cars and drive away from Hester. I look back one last time at the place that made us all now a family.

* * *

 ** _Hester High School_**

 _This certifies that_

 **Amy Raudenfeld**

 _has satisfactorily completed the course of study prescribed_

 _by the Board of Education and is therefore awarded this_

 **Diploma**

 _June 6, 2016_

* * *

 ** _Hester High School_**

 _This certifies that_

 **Karma Ashcroft**

 _has satisfactorily completed the course of study prescribed_

 _by the Board of Education and is therefore awarded this_

 **Diploma**

 _June 6, 2016_

* * *

 ** _Hester High School_**

 _This certifies that_

 **Lauren Cooper**

 _has satisfactorily completed the course of study prescribed_

 _by the Board of Education and is therefore awarded this_

 **Diploma**

 _June 6, 2016_

* * *

 ** _Hester High School_**

 _This certifies that_

 **Liam Booker**

 _has satisfactorily completed the course of study prescribed_

 _by the Board of Education and is therefore awarded this_

 **Diploma**

 _June 6, 2016_

* * *

 ** _Hester High School_**

 _This certifies that_

 **Shane Harvey**

 _has satisfactorily completed the course of study prescribed_

 _by the Board of Education and is therefore awarded this_

 **Diploma**

 _June 6, 2016_

* * *

 ** _Hester High School_**

 _This certifies that_

 **Sabrina Taylor**

 _has satisfactorily completed the course of study prescribed_

 _by the Board of Education and is therefore awarded this_

 **Diploma**

 _June 6, 2016_

* * *

 ** _Hester High School_**

 _This certifies that_

 **Alex Rollands**

 _has satisfactorily completed the course of study prescribed_

 _by the Board of Education and is therefore awarded this_

 **Diploma**

 _June 6, 2016_

* * *

 **Amy POV**

We head to the place we promised to go a year ago. I tried to remember the feeling of a year ago the feeling of freedom. We were all leaving soon and trying to enjoy the last moment together was bitter sweet. Shane and Noah had all summer to plan for the wedding since Noah started another tour right after. Lauren and Liam were off to spend the summer with his father and would be back in time for the wedding and then to pack for school. Alex and Sabrina were excited to start their lives in New York and promised they would be back to visit. As for Karma and I we wanted to spend the summer together it didn't matter what we did as long as we were together. My mind wondered too long and Karma grabs my hand to get my attention and leans over to kiss my cheek. I think of how different things were from a year ago. I think of how happy I was then and how scared I am now. I mean what if Karma and I don't make it through college what if we don't even make it through the summer? We get there and get off of the car. I walk away from them for a little because I needed air.

"Amy you okay?" she asks. I turn and I could feel the lump in my throat making it harder for me to speak. She walks closer to me.

"What's wrong." She asks.

"What if we don't make it?" I ask concerned. She has a warm smile on her face she runs her hand on my face.

"We are Karma and Amy. We are Karmy." she says laughing. "We will always be together. And if the slightest chance we don't make it. You will always have me. Because two little girls once promised each other to be roommates in college and have houses next to each other and grow old together. The only thing that has changed is that now we only need one house." she says and I laugh a little. "Amy I love you. And when we get married we can have Lauren to plan our wedding and we'll even have a croquembouche" she says kissing me. She always knows what to say. I pull her in for a kiss and hug. I dont know what i would do without her. No matter what happens I know we are no longer faking it and who know's maybe one day I'll get to tell the story of two girls who faked it and fell in love.

We head back with the rest of them and enjoy the rest of the night dancing in the stars because we still had so much left to do. And knowing us there will always be drama. I mean college is coming and I bet there is a lot more faking it there.

 **A/N: Its a wrap folks! A bit cheesy if you will, but I love cheese. Hope this was good! Let me know in the comments!D**


End file.
